O Pacto
by Gabione
Summary: Eles se odiam, mas um pacto pode mudar tudo.Draco e Hermione
1. A Proposta

**1 – A Proposta **

Dos vários adjetivos que se podia dar a ele, bem sucedido certamente era um, além de charmoso, bonito e irresistivelmente sedutor. Não havia uma mulher que não caísse aos pés do brilhante advogado Draco Malfoy. Ele tinha aproximadamente 1,80 m., cabelos extremamente loiros e um belo par de olhos azul-acinzentados. E, passou por um bom tempo se vangloriando pelo seu último troféu. Tinha sido extremamente difícil, provavelmente o mais complicado de sua vida: Hermione Granger. Sim, aquela mulher insuportável que o atormentava desde a faculdade, aquela castanha insolente que o desafiava enquanto todos sucumbiam às suas vontades, aquela atrevida, finalmente tinha tido o que merecia.

Draco Malfoy e Hermione Granger se formaram com louvor na Universidade de Oxford, primeiros alunos do curso, líderes do grêmio estudantil, exemplos a serem seguidos. Mas eles nunca se deram bem; na verdade, se detestavam. Viviam se alfinetando por todos os cantos e em todas as situações. Mas algo tinha ficado engasgado para Draco, ela o venceu na Universidade. Foi no trabalho final, a simulação de um júri em que ela foi a promotora, profissão que posteriormente seguira, e ele o advogado de defesa. Hermione acabou com Draco, foi uma lavada; conseguiu fazer com que ele perdesse grande parte do prestígio que havia levado anos para conquistar. Além do mais, ele acabou perdendo uma grande oportunidade de emprego. Um homem poderoso, Augusto Rookwood, foi assistir a apresentação e lhe prometeu um excelente emprego em seu escritório caso se saísse bem no júri simulado, e ele não apenas não recebeu a proposta, como sua vaga foi oferecida a Hermione, que educadamente ficou de pensar, para irritar Draco, mas depois a recusou. Era certo que ele não precisava disso, já que seu pai era um dos advogados mais poderosos da Inglaterra, se não o mais. No entanto, ele nunca quis ficar à sua sombra. E aquela arrogante tinha acabado com tudo. Nunca se esqueceria de seu sorriso vitorioso naquele dia.

_Não entendo por que essa cara de decepção, Malfoy. Achei que você já havia se acostumado a perder para mim.  
A fulminou com o olhar.  
- Não me olhe assim. – falou cínica. – Acostume-se, perder para mim será sua sina, meu querido.  
Se pudesse,ele apertaria seu pescoço até ficar roxa e morrer lenta e dolorosamente. Seria realmente compensador vê-la sofrer daquela maneira._

Naquele dia Draco jurou que se vingaria de Hermione, e agora havia conseguido. Adorou ver sua cara de derrota, afinal, ela não passava disso: uma derrotada! Ele usou todas as armas que tinha, nunca fora de jogar limpo mesmo. Aprendeu que a melhor arma que tinha era o júri; então passou a comprar, dissuadir, ameaçar e até trocar favores com seus integrantes.

A vingança foi no julgamento de Severo Snape, um homem frio e misterioso, conhecido por sua arrogância, que estava sendo julgado pelo assassinato de Alvo Dumbledore, um dos maiores aristocratas da Inglaterra, homem justo e honesto, famoso por confiar demais nas pessoas. Snape era um desses homens de confiança de Dumbledore, e testemunhas haviam visto o assassinato. Porém, Draco conseguiu um documento através do qual Dumbledore isentava o fiel escudeiro de qualquer responsabilidade caso ele morresse, e nesse documento, o aristocrata deixava claro que Severo não faria nada que ele não tivesse mandado. Sendo assim, mesmo que houvesse provas contra o pupilo, ele o eximia de qualquer culpa. Na Inglaterra, quando um homem como Dumbledore isentava ou culpava alguém, sua palavra era suficiente, não se faziam necessários maiores esclarecimentos.

Draco venceu com facilidade; Hermione não fazia a menor idéia da existência daquele documento e ficou completamente desnorteada quando tomou conhecimento dele; até tentou, em uma medida desesperada, a desconsideração desta prova, já que havia sido juntada na última hora, mas sem sucesso. Draco pôde finalmente vê-la ficar branca como uma folha de papel e sucumbir em sua cadeira quando um encarregado do júri leu a carta e, posteriormente, o veredicto de absolvição. Draco não deixou barato, ficou atrás dela e sussurrou em seu ouvido:

_Pois é Granger, me venceu na faculdade, mas na vida real você não é páreo para mim. Conforme-se, minha querida._

Mas a vida dá voltas, e agora as coisas haviam mudado de figura. Por algum motivo que Draco desconhecia, seu pai, que sempre fora super-protetor, provavelmente o motivo de ele ser tão mimado, havia tomado uma decisão que tirou o seu chão. Lucius Malfoy queria passar de uma vez seu escritório de advocacia para o filho. Havia, contudo, uma condição: Draco precisava se casar. No auge dos seus 25 anos, a última coisa que ele queria era se amarrar a alguém; aliás, ele não sabia se faria isso com idade alguma. Sua vida de solteiro era perfeita: conseguia as mulheres que queria sem ter que se preocupar com o dia seguinte, freqüentava os melhores bares e restaurantes de Londres e viajava para qualquer lugar do mundo quando lhe dava vontade. Para que mudar essa vida? Ele esbravejou, gritou, esperneou, mas de nada valeu. Lucius e sua esposa, Narcisa, estavam certos de que uma mulher colocaria o filho na linha. Então, Draco não viu outra solução senão acatar o desejo de seus pais ou perder o legado que teriam para lhe deixar. Era óbvio que seria um casamento só de fachada, até seu pai passar tudo para ele, mas quem seria a escolhida? Foi conversando com seu amigo Blaise Zabini, um engenheiro amigo de infância, que Draco chegou à conclusão de quem deveria ser sua esposa.

- Então quer dizer que o seu pai quer que você se case? – perguntou o moreno zombeteiro.  
- Pois é, mas arrumar uma esposa hoje em dia não é tarefa fácil!  
- Você já tem alguma idéia de quem será a coitada? – perguntou, e depois tomou mais um gole de uísque.  
- Não seja bobo, quem se casar comigo será uma mulher de sorte. Afinal, terá todos os holofotes voltados para si.  
- Sabe, Draco, nem todas as pessoas são como você!  
- Isso não me importa, e eu não sei quem será, mas já sei as características que deverá ter. – Blaise o fitou curioso. – Tem que ser uma mulher prática, só assim aceitará o acordo.  
- Acordo?  
- Sim, pretendo ficar casado por um ano, para ser convincente para o meu pai.  
- Você não existe! Então vai pedir uma mulher em casamento com data para terminar?

- Acordos são assim! Mas continuando, tem que ser fria, para não se apaixonar, inteligente, afinal, não posso arranjar uma esposa bela, mas ignorante; sou um Malfoy, ora essa, não posso me casar com qualquer uma. E o principal: alguém que tenha um preço. Não estou disposto a gastar muito. Na realidade, se eu puder apenas fazer chantagem, será muito melhor.

Zabini gargalhou.

- Eu consigo pensar em alguém, Draco.  
- Quem? – perguntou cuidadoso, conhecia bem o amigo, e com certeza era alguém completamente inviável, dadas as circunstâncias.  
- Granger.  
- CO... COMO?  
Draco desatou a rir.  
- Não precisa me zombar assim, não é mesmo!?  
- Ora, ela se enquadra em tudo o que você falou, pense bem.

Draco começou a pensar: ela era prática, fria, inteligente, fina e, apesar dele odiá-la, era maduro o bastante para assumir que ela era uma mulher atraente. Alta, acreditava que tinha mais ou menos 1,70 m., cabelos ondulados castanhos, os olhos cor de avelã e curvas bem delineadas. Se ela não fosse tão intragável, provavelmente seria interessante. E, o mais importante, ele tinha o que oferecer a ela... O único problema era que, se ele a odiava, ela devia odiá-lo em dobro.  
- Talvez preencha alguns requisitos, mas está completamente fora de cogitação.  
- Por quê? Você não é bom o bastante para consegui-la? – provocou.  
- Até parece! Eu posso ter a mulher que eu quiser aos meus pés.  
- Eu DUVIDO que você consiga esta!  
- Pois eu garanto a você que consigo se quiser.  
- Então vamos fazer uma aposta?  
- Claro. O que sugere?  
- Ela tem que se apaixonar por você durante o casamento.  
- Isso eu consigo fácil! – retrucou convencido. – E quais serão os prêmios?  
- Se você perder, eu fico com o seu conversível!  
- Hei, você sabe como eu amo o meu carro!  
- Eu sabia que desistiria antes mesmo de começar. Perdedor!  
Draco ficou irritado e retrucou.  
- Está bem, e se eu ganhar fico com a sua mansão da Malásia.  
Blaise caiu na risada.  
- Ainda bem que eu tenho certeza de que vou ganhar.  
- Vamos ver Blaise, vamos ver...  
Não seria uma tarefa fácil, mas estava decidido: Hermione Granger seria sua esposa.

* * *

Fazia uma madrugada fria em Londres e Hermione estaria muito feliz de ter voltado à sua cidade natal depois de tanto tempo em Oxford. Todavia, a felicidade de estar de volta não compensava a raiva que sentia naquele momento. Ela estava sentada na confortável poltrona de seu pequeno apartamento tomando chocolate quente e olhando para a dança incessante dos flocos de neve na rua. Já era muito tarde, porém ela ainda estava estudando um caso; não permitiria que ele a derrotasse novamente, seria a quinta vez seguida em menos de um ano. Sabia que ele trapaceava, que fazia "acordos" com o júri, mas não tinha provas. E pensar nisso só a lembrava do quanto o odiava. A ré era Belatrix Lestrange, uma sádica louca, que ainda abraçava o ideal nazista. Lestrange era seguida por um grupo que acreditava na superioridade da raça ariana. Ela foi a mandante de uma chacina em um colégio judeu em Londres. Hermione tinha certeza de que ela seria condenada, porém já sabia que Draco alegaria insanidade para eximi-la da culpa, e ela não poderia permitir que Lestrange fosse parar em um sanatório. Ela tinha que ir para a cadeia e pegar a pior pena possível por todo o sofrimento causado a tantas famílias. Todavia, sabia que não seria fácil, já que Lestrange era tia de Draco e ambos tinham boas influências.  
No dia seguinte, ela se dirigiu ao fórum para a seleção do júri. E lá estava ele, irritantemente lindo, como sempre. Elegante, com um terno Armani preto e camisa branca, gravata vermelha, o cabelo penteado para trás cuidadosamente arrumado com gel e um sorriso encantador, sua marca registrada. "Vamos lá Hermione, o que é isso? Lindo? Sorriso encantador? Até parece!". Mas havia algo estranho no cretino, ele não estava sorrindo a toa, estava sorrindo para ela. Não estava nada confortável com a situação, e tentou não olhá-lo diretamente nos olhos.  
Quando estavam saindo, após a seleção, ela sentiu alguém puxá-la pelo braço:  
- Granger.  
Hermione olhou para o braço onde Draco estava segurando com um olhar intimidador que o loiro imediatamente entendeu, e em seguida a soltou.  
- O que você quer Malfoy?  
- Preciso falar com você.  
- Alguma coisa sobre o caso?  
- Talvez.  
- Então fale.  
- Não aqui, Granger, em um lugar mais reservado.  
Ela riu.  
- Eu não vou a lugar algum com você, Malfoy.  
- É do seu interesse. E qual seria o problema em almoçar comigo?  
Ela respirou fundo, talvez fosse alguma coisa importante, pagaria pra ver.  
- Indigestão, mas, em todo caso, vamos.  
Ele sorriu vitorioso. O plano estava correndo como esperado. A curiosidade sempre vencia. Foram a um restaurante próximo do Tribunal, um lugar elegante e discreto. Draco queria impressioná-la. Sabia que ela não era tão fácil assim, já que parecia não se importar com esse tipo de coisa, mas, em todo caso, fazia parte do plano.  
- O que você bebe? – perguntou gentil.  
- Nada.  
Ele a olhou intrigado.  
- Vamos direto ao assunto, ok? O que você quer?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Se você quer assim. – se acomodou na cadeira e começou a falar sem desgrudar os olhos dos dela. – Nós dois sabemos que a sua chance de me vencer é praticamente nula e...  
A voz dele entrava em sua cabeça, seus olhos tinham um brilho, sua boca era tão delineada que parecia ter sido desenha a mão, o nariz perfeito... Desviou o olhar dele, esse contato não a deixava pensar.  
- Você veio chacotear? – perguntou tentando não mostrar como estava se sentindo.  
Draco continuou como se não tivesse sido interrompido, mas extremamente satisfeito em ter alcançado o objetivo. Hermione tinha se esquivado de seus olhos para falar, o que queria dizer que ficava no mínimo intimidada ao olhá-lo diretamente.  
- ... e que essa mulher é uma louca e não pode ficar solta. – concluiu displicentemente.  
- Ainda é da sua tia que estamos falando, Malfoy? – perguntou sarcástica.  
Sorriu satisfeito, gostava de respostas rápidas.  
- Sim, ainda estamos falando dela.  
Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas, esperando que ele continuasse.  
- Você concorda comigo que ela seria um perigo mesmo em um manicômio, não concorda?  
- Aonde você quer chegar com isso?  
- Em um acordo.  
Ela sorriu, tinha certeza que haveria algo do tipo.  
- Fale.  
- Antes, preciso te explicar minha situação.  
Respirou fundo e se acomodou na cadeira.  
- Nesse caso, eu aceito um vinho.  
- Perfeito.  
Draco pediu o mesmo vinho que ele bebia para Hermione, e ela teve que admitir que ele tinha um gosto realmente apurado para a bebida.  
- O meu pai vai se aposentar, e eu sou o seu único herdeiro. Porém, ele só vai deixar tudo para mim com uma condição: que eu me case. –preferiu ser direto.  
Hermione riu gostosamente e fez com que Draco sorrisse também.  
- Seu pai deve ser um homem terrível, afinal, querer que uma mulher se case com você é muita crueldade. – concluiu divertida.  
- Muito engraçado, dra. Granger. Já riu o bastante?  
- Acho que sim, mas o que é que eu tenho a ver com isso?  
- Você quer vencer o caso, não?  
- Sim.  
- E ter a oportunidade de finalmente me derrotar, estou certo?  
- Infelizmente tenho que concordar.  
- Eu posso ajudar você.  
Ela ficou séria.  
- Eu não preciso disso.  
- Ah, precisa sim. Eu conheço sete dos doze jurados deste caso, principalmente seus pontos fracos, e não será difícil convencê-los de que a minha adorada titia está mal da cabeça.  
Ela bufou.  
- Eu vou embora Malfoy!  
Ela se levantou.  
- Espera, nem quer saber qual é a proposta?  
- Não faz diferença.  
- Vamos lá, você não terá outra chance. E me ouvir não te custará nada.  
Hermione voltou a se sentar.  
- Vou deixar uma coisa bem clara, nada, ouviu bem, nada que você me diga vai mudar minha opinião, então fale logo antes que me arrependa de ter ficado!  
- Veja sob esta perspectiva: eu preciso de uma esposa e você precisa ganhar o caso...  
- Você quer que eu arrume uma esposa para você? – perguntou confusa.  
- Quase isso. Na verdade, quero que você seja a minha esposa.  
Ela tinha tomado um gole de vinho e quase engasgou com a bebida. Ficou encarando os olhos azuis acinzentados dele por algum tempo, tentando assimilar o que tinha acabado de ouvir. Só depois, quando pareceu realmente entender o que acontecia, desatou a rir e ficou um bom tempo daquele jeito.  
- Eu realmente não sabia que você era tão engraçado, Malfoy! – falou com dificuldade. – Eu... me casar com você... Muito espirituoso.  
Ele ficou sério.  
- Eu não estou brincando, Granger. Quero que você se case comigo. – aquilo soou como uma ordem.  
- Você só pode estar louco.  
- Talvez! Mas você aceita?  
- É claro que não! Acho que você precisa ir para o mesmo sanatório pra onde pretende mandar a sua tia.  
- Você é muito engraçada também. – ele comentou, demonstrando irritação.  
- Mas, me diga uma coisa, por que eu fui a escolhida? – perguntou, tentando se controlar.  
- Digamos que você preenche a alguns dos requisitos necessários para ser minha esposa. – ele tentou ser galanteador.  
- Ohh sim... E quais seriam esses... requisitos? – retrucou cínica. – Não sou nazista e nem milionária?  
Ela conseguia tirá-lo do sério, sempre foi assim, Draco deixou de lado o seu ar galanteador e retrucou seco.  
- Dentre alguns, você é inteligente, prática e o principal, tão fria e objetiva quanto eu. Eu não quero uma mulher que se apaixone, isso não passará de um acordo comercial sem nenhum tipo de sentimento.  
Draco se arrependeu de ter dito isso, tinha a aposta, mas talvez, quando ele tentasse conquistá-la ficasse mais real se ela pensasse que ele estava apaixonado acidentalmente.  
Ela parou de rir abruptamente.  
- Não me compare a você, Malfoy. Que tipo de mulher pensa que eu sou para aceitar isso?  
- Não se ofenda, foi um elogio! – concluiu cínico. – Uma mulher inteligente, capaz de saber que estou te dando uma chance.  
Ela rolou os olhos impacientemente.  
- Vá para o inferno. - pegou a bolsa e se levantou - Você já me fez perder tempo o suficiente por hoje. Além do mais, você escolheu a mulher errada.  
Ele também se levantou e a segurou pelo braço. Ficaram se encarando. Era a segunda vez que a segurava daquela maneira. "Quem ele pensava que era?"  
- Por que seria a mulher errada? – perguntou intrigado, mas sem perder o contato visual.  
- Meus pais são judeus, e até onde eu saiba, sua "adorada" família não simpatiza com a religião.  
- Como se não bastassem todos os seus defeitos, ainda tem que ser filha de judeus. – falou com desprezo.  
- Desgraçado.  
Com o braço livre ela levou-lhe a mão no rosto, mas ele foi mais rápido e a segurou pelo pulso.  
- Granger, não precisa me responder agora.  
- Já respondi, Malfoy, você não ouviu? – falou, a voz denunciando o ódio iminente.  
- Mas sei que essa não será sua resposta final. Me procure quando mudar de idéia. E não se esqueça de que a prisão ou não da minha tia depende única e exclusivamente de você, e se recusar minha proposta, ela ficará livre, por culpa sua e seus pais serão excelentes alvos, já que titia não costuma muito ir com a cara de quem vai contra ela. Bella costuma se vingar de maneiras bastante dolorosas.  
- Isso é uma ameaça, Malfoy? – perguntou em tom de ameaça.  
- Não, apenas um aviso. – ela virou e se afastou dele, quando ouviu ele a chamar. – E Granger, eu não desisto fácil.  
Ela bufou e saiu do restaurante irritada, deixando Draco contrariado. Ele não gostava de ouvir não e muito menos de perder uma aposta. 


	2. Dançando com o Perigo

**2 – Dançando com o Perigo. **

Estava possessa. Precisava conversar com alguém. Gina!  
Quando cheguei à casa dos Weasley, eles estavam jantando e me convidaram para me juntar a eles. Não queria, mas sempre foi realmente difícil dizer não a Molly. Harry também estava lá. Era meu amigo junto com Rony e Gina desde os meus onze anos; estudamos juntos no colégio e na faculdade. Harry era formado em medicina, Rony em educação física, enquanto Gina ia para o último ano de jornalismo. Estava em casa por estar de férias da faculdade. Minha amiga percebeu que eu estava ansiosa e não demorou a acabar de comer. Assim que terminamos, ela me arrancou da cozinha e me levou para o seu quarto.  
- O que aconteceu, Mione?  
Eu estava aborrecida, fui um pouco rude. Odiava o fato de alguém me conhecer tão bem a ponto de eu não precisar dizer nada e essa pessoa saber que estou com problemas. É uma tremenda injustiça, quando nem eu mesma sei o que se passa dentro de mim.  
- Quem te disse que aconteceu alguma coisa?  
Ela revirou os olhos, impaciente.  
- Escuta, Mione, te conheço há tempo o suficiente para saber que você está com vontade de matar alguém.  
Bufei.  
- Está certa.  
- Não precisa me agradar, fale logo o que aconteceu. – Gina sorriu vitoriosa.  
Eu pensei em diversas maneiras de ser mal educada com ela, mas não fui. Não tinha culpa. Decidi ser direta.  
- Me pediram em casamento.  
Os olhos dela começaram a brilhar. Inicialmente achei que estava vendo coisas, mas eles realmente se encheram de lágrimas.  
- Como você pôde?  
- Pude o quê? – não estava entendendo nada.  
- Estar com alguém, a ponto desse alguém te pedir em casamento, e simplesmente não me contar? Achei que eu fosse a sua melhor amiga!  
Demorei um pouco para entender, ela achava que quem tinha me pedido em casamento era algum tipo de namorado? Eu ri. Ela não gostou.  
- Então é assim, Mione? –estava visivelmente irritada.  
- Gina, não é nada disso.  
- Estou realmente ficando nervosa. – Gina foi ficando vermelha.  
- Não foi algo romântico como você está pensando.  
- Como um pedido de casamento pode não ser romântico? - Gina fez uma cara mais séria.  
Ri de lado, às vezes aquela ruiva era tão inocente...  
- Quando ele é feito pela pessoa que você mais odeia, por exemplo.  
Ela arregalou os olhos.  
- O Malfoy te pediu em casamento?  
Acenei que sim com a cabeça.  
- Uau, ele é um gato!  
- Gina! – a repreendi. – Estou falando sério.  
- E eu também. Ele pode ser o que for, mas ainda assim é um gato.  
- Não sei o que vim fazer aqui! – disse me levantando imediatamente da cama dela.  
- Hei, não precisa ser grossa. Mas me conta como foi que aconteceu?  
Expliquei tudo, desde o julgamento até a audácia de Draco quando me fez a proposta. Quando terminei a narrativa, Gina estava com um sorriso bobo na cara, que me irritou muito.  
- Você sempre falou mal dele, ele pode ser arrogante e convencido, mas convenhamos, ele tem estilo e coragem, te pedir em casamento com uma proposta dessas... ele é definitivamente pirado. A única coisa que me preocupa é o fato de ter colocado seus pais no meio disso.  
Ignorei o comentário inicial dela, afinal, tinha percebido que seu objetivo era me irritar aquela noite.  
- Isso também me preocupa, e muito. Deixar a Lestrange livre é um perigo. Ele não vai me dar paz até conseguir o que quer, falou que não vai desistir fácil.  
Ela ficou pensativa por um momento.  
– Sabe, acho que só quis te assustar com o lance dos seus pais, mas isso está começando a ficar interessante. Gosto de homens persistentes.  
- Urgh! Ginerva! Vocês decidiram se unir para me tirar do sério hoje? Não é possível!  
- Não precisa me chamar assim, ok? Você precisa relaxar Mione, vamos sair, dançar e conhecer novas pessoas.  
- Não estou a fim.  
- Larga a mão de ser chata. Vamos sair sim!  
- Não quero. Estou cansada.  
Me encarou com uma sobrancelha arqueada, estava ligeiramente irritada.  
- Não é um convite, mas uma intimação. Não estou nem um pouco interessada no seu cansaço ou coisa do tipo; quero sair e nós vamos sair.  
- Posso saber desde quando você manda em mim, Weasley?  
Ela riu.  
- Desde sempre, só não deixo muito escancarado para você não decidir se rebelar.  
- Até parece!  
- Mas vamos, por favor! Eu preciso sair um pouco também, vai ser bom.

Às vezes eu me surpreendo com o quanto eu sou fraca, basta que um amigo me peça as coisas com jeitinho, que eu cedo. Aceitei o convite, mesmo estando contrariada. Fui pra casa, tomei um belo banho e tentei relaxar, peguei a primeira roupa que vi no meu armário, e, por incrível que pareça, ficou boa. Vesti uma calça jeans escura, justa no corpo, uma frente única preta e uma sandália da mesma cor. Fiquei receosa, minhas costas ficaram quase inteiramente expostas. Geralmente me visto de uma maneira mais recatada. Quando foi mesmo que a comprei? Ah, não fui eu quem a comprou, foi a Gina quem me deu. Prendi meu cabelo de maneira desajeitada, gostava do resultado. Ele ficava em sua maioria solto, prendendo apenas alguns fios. Há algum tempo eu resolvi o meu problema com o meu cabelo, ele era parecido com uma juba de leão, mas descobri uns cremes realmente bons para "acalmá-lo". Gina chegou à minha casa depois de meia hora, com Rony e Harry, buzinando feito uma louca. Aparentemente, eles iriam para tomar conta de nós. Peguei meu casaco e gritei pela janela:  
- Eu já estou indo.  
Estava fechando a porta de casa e ela reclamou do carro.  
- Mas que demora!  
Entrei no carro e me sentei na frente, ao lado de Gina.  
- Depois sou eu quem fica reclamando. – zombei.  
Ela não respondeu, fez um sinal negativo com a cabeça e deu a partida.  
- Você está linda, Mione.  
Fiquei sem graça.  
- Obrigada, Harry.  
Chegamos a uma danceteria muito movimentada, tentei argumentar com Gina para que fôssemos a algum lugar menos badalado. Foi como se tivesse falado com as paredes. Gina já entrou dançando e eu, bem, eu ao bar pegar alguma coisa para beber. Estava sozinha, já que os rapazes foram atacados por umas oferecidas logo na porta.  
- Um Martini, por favor.  
Enquanto esperava, procurei por Gina. Ela estava ocupada dançando com um cara. A ruiva não perdia tempo mesmo! Estava concentrada demais na minha bebida e não percebi quando ele se aproximou.  
- Você não quer dançar?

_ Would you dance if I asked you to dance?  
**Você dançaria se eu te chamasse para dançar?**  
Would you run and never look back?  
**Você correria e nunca olharia para trás?**_

O homem falou muito próximo ao meu ouvido, com a voz rouca. Em qualquer situação parecida eu o olharia com uma cara feia e diria que não gosto que estranhos cheguem perto sem a minha autorização, mas o perfume dele me deixou tonta, quando ouvi sua voz senti um frio na barriga e todo o meu corpo ficou arrepiado. Me controlei antes de responder; aquele desconhecido tinha mexido com os meus instintos sem que eu sequer tivesse visto seu rosto. Quando me virei, fiquei em tal estado de choque, que simplesmente me deixei levar quando puxou a minha mão e me puxou para o meio da pista. Tinha um sorriso encantador e aqueles olhos! Eu precisava parar de olhar para eles! Colocou as mãos na minha cintura e me puxou de uma maneira brusca para mais perto de seu corpo, e sussurrou novamente em meu ouvido:  
- Vou aceitar seu silêncio como um sim.  
Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Draco Malfoy me levou para o meio da pista de dança, sussurrou em meu ouvido, colou o meu corpo ao dele e eu não fiz absolutamente nada? Mas não tenho culpa, ele estava extremamente atraente e sedutor. Vestia uma calça jeans moderna e uma camisa azul, da mesma cor de seus olhos, com os primeiros botões abertos, o que deixava uma imensa curiosidade no ar, o tórax dele seria tão perfeito quanto aquelas linhas à vista demonstravam? Mas o que me deixou mais cativada foi de ver o cabelo dele cair pela testa de maneira displicente, pois estava acostumada com um Malfoy engravatado e cheio de gel.  
Ele se movimentava conforme a batida da música e me olhava de uma maneira que parecia que podia ler meus pensamentos. Nossos corpos estavam muito próximos e eu conseguia senti-lo por inteiro. Ainda estava tentando me situar. Mordi o lábio inferior, nervosa. Como deixei as coisas chegarem àquele ponto? Meu corpo também seguia a música, acompanhando o ritmo imposto por ele. Era uma música envolvente. Ainda estava divagando sobre o que estava acontecendo, me sentia completamente sem forças para afastá-lo. Ele colocou uma das mãos na minha nuca e me puxou para mais perto, novamente sussurrando em meu ouvido. Estava me deixando louca.  
- Sabe, nunca imaginei você assim, Granger. Está muito atraente hoje. – e mordeu de leve a minha orelha - você não deveria sair assim, principalmente desacompanhada, alguém pode cometer uma insanidade.  
Meus braços estavam ao redor do pescoço dele, não sei como foram parar lá. Entrei em seu jogo. Me puxou para mais perto, será que não entendia que já não havia espaço entre os nossos corpos? Eu precisava tomar uma atitude, mas seu perfume e o fato de estarmos tão próximos me deixaram completamente sem rumo. Quando recuperei um pouco da minha sanidade, decidi finalmente falar:  
- O que está acontecendo, Malfoy?  
Ele sorriu, aquele sorriso que me encanta.  
- Te disse que não desistiria. Soube que você viria para cá e decidi vir também.  
Sabe como é, tomar conta do que é meu.

_center i Would you cry if you saw me cryin'  
**Você choraria se me visse chorando?  
**Would you save my soul tonight?  
**Você salvaria minha alma esta noite?**_

Quem ele pensava que era? Meu dono?! Não acredito que falou isso! E como ele descobriu que eu sairia? Eu ia falar alguma coisa, juro que ia, mas ele foi mais rápido. Senti passando a ponta dos dedos em minhas costas nuas, descendo em linha reta, sabia que aquela blusa me causaria problemas. Seu toque era gentil, e ao mesmo tempo dominador, me arrepiou de cima a baixo. Acho que cheguei a abrir a boca para falar algo, então ele roçou os lábios nos meus, me encarando, me desafiando. Não sabia aonde aquilo me levaria, e certamente me arrependeria depois, mas não quebrei o contato visual. Além de muda, eu começava a ficar ofegante. Senti minhas pernas tremerem.

_Would you tremble if I touched your lips?  
** Você tremeria se eu tocasse seus lábios?  
**Would you laugh? Oh please tell me this.  
**Você sorriria? Oh, por favor, me diga isso.**_

Ele me virou de costas para ele, sem nenhuma delicadeza. Ainda dançávamos. Ele afastou o cabelo do meu pescoço e começou a beijá-lo de uma maneira lasciva. Fechei os olhos e sorri; há muito tempo não me sentia assim. Estava inebriada com o que estava acontecendo; quando me virou de volta, seus olhos pareciam capazes me desvendar, me senti nua. Voltou a colocar uma mão em minha nuca, e com a outra me puxou pela cintura para mais perto, de maneira possessiva.  
- Viu? Eu não sou tão mal assim. – sorriu ao dizer aquilo.  
- Nem eu sou tão ingênua. Sei exatamente por que está fazendo isso. Desista, Malfoy!  
Voltei a entrelaçar meus braços em seu pescoço. Ele sorriu.

_Now would you die for the one you love?  
**Agora você morreria por quem você ama?**  
Hold me in your arms tonight.  
**Prenda-me em seus braços esta noite.**_

Jogamos por algum tempo, roçando nossos lábios de maneira provocante. Não tenho certeza de quando foi que nosso beijo deixou de ser uma provocação e se tornou algo frenético. Não que eu não esperasse, mas mesmo assim me surpreendi. Draco Malfoy me roubou um beijo, afinal de contas foi ele quem começou, e eu aceitei como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo! Ele passava as mãos pelas minhas costas com segurança e eu apertava o corpo dele cada vez mais forte contra o meu. Esse mundo está perdido! Graças a Deus estávamos em um lugar público. Não que eu ache legal ficar me agarrando com alguém no meio das pessoas, mas se estivéssemos em um lugar mais reservado, certamente as coisas teriam ido longe demais. Continuamos a nos beijar enquanto dançávamos. Aquela situação era excitante demais. Uma das mãos dele desceu para o meu quadril, e se eu não tinha relutado até então, não seria agora que começaria. Por mais repugnante que eu o achasse, naquele momento, estava perfeito.

_center i I can be your hero, baby. I can kiss away the pain.  
**Eu posso ser seu herói, baby.Eu posso beijar e afastar a dor  
**I will stand by you forever. You can take my breath away.  
** Eu vou te esperar pra sempre. Você pode me deixar sem fôlego** _

Depois de muito tempo, honestamente não sei quanto, paramos de nos beijar; ele tocou meu pescoço levemente com os lábios e sussurrou novamente:  
- Vamos para outro lugar?  
Era ali que as coisas tinham que parar. Eu não iria pra cama com Draco Malfoy, não nessa vida. Por mais atraente e sexy que ele fosse, eu ainda o odiava. Fitei-o, séria, e o beijei rapidamente nos lábios.  
- Eu vou pra minha casa, Malfoy, a noite acaba aqui.  
Finalmente meus neurônios funcionaram e falei algo decente. Ele não esperava por aquela reação, mas quando me virei de costas para me afastar, me puxou de volta, ainda estava de costas para ele, quando me perguntou com mais um sussurro rouco:  
- Tem certeza?

_Would you swear that you'll always be mine?  
** Você juraria ser para sempre minha?  
**Would you lie? Would you rub in mind?  
**Você mentiria? Você friccionaria minha mente?**_

Ele sabia que aquilo surtiria efeito. Minhas pernas novamente me faltaram quando ele beijou e mordeu o meu pescoço. Quase recuei, mas não podia deixar nada acontecer, nada mais do que já tinha acontecido, quero dizer. Virei de frente para ele e o provoquei. Tinha que mostrar que não era o único que sabia o que fazer ali! Beijei seu pescoço também e o vi fechar os olhos. Com uma mão, desci as pontas dos dedos pela parte do tórax que estava à vista. Finalmente matei a minha curiosidade. Era realmente perfeito. Com a outra, puxei-o pela nuca, beijei-o novamente e respondi:  
- Absoluta!  
No início, eu sabia que aquilo era apenas uma forma de tentar me convencer a aceitar a maldita proposta, mas depois eu senti, talvez fosse meu lado carente, que ele se envolveu tanto quanto eu. Seus olhos, que perfuraram minha mente durante a noite inteira, ficaram perdidos quando eu o olhei pela última vez. Talvez fosse a decepção de não ter conseguido o que realmente queria, mas, ainda assim, eu vi desejo em seus olhos. E a melhor coisa que eu podia fazer, aliás, que já deveria ter feito, era me afastar.

_ Have I gone too deep? Have I lost my mind?  
**Eu fui longe demais? Eu perdi minha mente?  
**Well,I don't care you're here tonight. You can take my breath away  
**Eu não me importo, você estará aqui à noite. Você pode me deixar sem fôlego. **_

Não dei chances de ele me puxar de volta, logo sumi na multidão. Procurei por Gina, ela parecia estar se divertindo com o cara que estava dançando. Não queria atrapalhar. Apenas fui perto dela e avisei que estava indo embora. Ela afastou o homem e falou:  
- Eu também vou. Temos muito que conversar! – sorria de uma maneira esquisita, como se tivesse descoberto algo realmente importante sobre mim. Será que tinha me visto com o Malfoy?  
Ah não, agüentá-la me provocando por causa disso não seria fácil. Ela se despediu do homem e fomos embora. Os rapazes ficaram, mas Harry me olhava de uma maneira incriminadora, como se eu tivesse cometido um assassinato naquela noite.  
Decidi que ficar muda era o melhor que eu tinha a fazer.  
- Nem pense em não me contar. Eu vi! O Malfoy e você! Mione, ele é tudo!  
- Não começa Gina! – respondi em tom de aviso.  
- Não me venha querer parecer irritada agora, porque você estava muito bem com ele. Quero que me conte tudo. Como aconteceu?  
Fiquei rubra, quase da cor do cabelo dela.  
- Como você viu, simplesmente aconteceu. – respondi, tentando parecer o mais natural possível.  
- Ah, não me venha com essa, eu quero detalhes.  
Não respondi, paramos em um farol e ela me fitou séria.  
- Ele é realmente tão gostoso quanto parece?  
- Gina!  
- Responda!  
- Assim eu vou pensar que você está interessada nele.  
- Ciúmes?  
- Vá à merda!  
- Ainda estou esperando, Mione!  
O farol já estava verde e aquela ruiva ainda não tinha saído com o carro.  
- Muito mais do que parece.  
Ela soltou um grito.  
- Vocês formam um belo casal.  
- Não viaje, Gina, trocamos apenas alguns beijos.  
- Sei sim, para quem o odeia você não foi exatamente resistente esta noite.  
- Pare de me provocar! Até porque, eu não queria que acontecesse o que aconteceu! – concluí me fazendo de vítima.  
Ela riu.  
- Tenho certeza de que deixou isso bem claro.. – respondeu zombeteira. – Mas me responda, se não queria, por que deixou?  
Eu abri a boca para responder. Onde estava o meu extenso vocabulário naquela noite? Alguém por um acaso comeu a minha língua?  
- Nós já vamos ou eu vou ter que pegar um táxi? – perguntei irritada. O farol já tinha aberto e fechado novamente.  
- Sabe, Mione, você definitivamente não me causa medo.  
Finalmente ela arrancou com o carro. Cheguei em casa e não conseguia me desligar de tudo o que havia acontecido. Ele havia mexido comigo, tudo o que eu queria era estar com ele naquela noite. Não é possível, estou realmente desejando o Malfoy? Eu não dormi.


	3. Caso Encerrado

** 3 – Caso Encerrado **

Não sei onde estou com a minha cabeça! Não dormi por causa da Granger. Passei a noite tentando esquecer a boca, o corpo e tudo mais dela, mas foi em vão. Nunca imaginei que beijasse tão bem. Tive sonhos que me atormentaram. Tomei dois banhos frios. Não que haja algum problema, afinal eu sou um homem e ela uma mulher muito, mas muito atraente mesmo. No entanto, eu fiz uma proposta para ela, e essa proposta incluía não envolver sentimentos. Tudo bem que logo terei que conquistá-la, mas então quem se envolverá será ela e não eu.  
Tenho que me concentrar em ganhar o meu pai, preciso me casar. Conquistar Hermione será mera conseqüência, e de quebra ganho a aposta, até porque posso simplesmente mentir para o Blaise que ela está apaixonada por mim. Mas a quem eu penso que estou enganando? Ela me desafiou, nunca uma mulher havia me dito não antes, tampouco me provocado e depois tirado o corpo fora. Começou um novo jogo e, como sempre, eu não quero perder para a Granger. Dessa vez, contudo, alguma coisa me diz que a vitória será doce.  
Preparei-me como nunca para o julgamento, tinha que deixá-la sem opções, e isso implicava em lhe mostrar que eu tinha pleno controle da situação, o que não seria tão fácil dessa vez, já que minha tia realmente excedera o limite do razoável. No entanto, eu podia contar com o senso de justiça dela; se estivesse em suas mãos impedir que minha tia ficasse impune, ou tivesse a pena abrandada, ela certamente interviria para impedir essa situação.  
Tratei de combinar com o representante do júri, um homem que sabia convencer as pessoas, os fatos que eram do meu interesse e que deveriam ser levados em consideração, e ele resolveria o meu problema com o resto dos jurados. Ele deveria deixar em aberto o veredicto do caso e, dependendo do que acontecesse, deveriam condená-la à pena de morte ou mandá-la para o sanatório. Estranhou a princípio, pois já nos conhecíamos e estava acostumado a "me ajudar" a vencer e não a me "fazer" perder, mas eu não devia satisfações a ele.  
Cheguei cedo ao Tribunal e a aguardava. Estava ansioso, embora não quisesse admitir. Ela chegou imponente como sempre. Não me olhou, parecia disposta a me ignorar, mas aquilo era um jogo, não? E eu ainda estava disposto a vencer, nem que para isso tivesse que perder o caso.  
Me aproximei dela sem chamar a atenção, não seria conveniente que me vissem flertando com a minha oponente.  
- Como vai, dra.?  
- Não é da sua conta.  
- Está azeda hoje? – perguntei sorrindo, sabia que ela ficaria mais irritada ainda.  
- Me deixe em paz, Malfoy!  
- Deixo, basta dizer sim.  
Me fulminou com os olhos e, por algum tempo, fiquei ali, preso naquele olhar. Mais uma vez, ela era a primeira e a única mulher a fazer com que eu me perdesse em um olhar.  
O primeiro dia correu todo a meu favor, pois, para ajudar, minha tia se portava como uma louca. Não que eu duvidasse que realmente fosse uma, mas de fato havia perdido a pouca sanidade que tinha. Em seu depoimento, deixou bem claro que faria tudo de novo, porque acreditava que todos os judeus mereciam a morte, e se isso fosse doloroso para eles, melhor ainda. Sem que soubesse, naquele momento Bellatrix tinha facilitado tudo para mim. Convencer todos de que ela era desequilibrada seria como lhes dizer, que dois mais dois é igual a quatro. Ao mesmo tempo, seria um prato cheio deixar a vitória para Hermione, que, por sinal, tinha bons argumentos e teria grandes chances caso eu não tivesse molhado a mão de algumas pessoas. Faltavam apenas algumas horas para a última parte do julgamento começar, e Hermione ainda não havia cedido. Já estava começando a perder as esperanças. Estava no gabinete do juiz quando ela entrou desnorteada, parecia estar indo para a forca. O juiz estava passando recomendações aos jurados.  
- Você venceu, Malfoy, simplesmente não deixe esta mulher impune.  
Ela tremia e estava vermelha de raiva, certamente estava indo contra todos os seus princípios para aceitar a minha proposta e assegurar a pena de morte para minha tia. Me contive, não queria que soubesse o quão desesperado eu estava para que dissesse sim. Apenas sorri de lado e a congratulei:  
- Fez a escolha certa.  
Ela olhou para o chão, provavelmente tentando se controlar, conseguia sentir seu ódio à distância.  
- Podemos jantar juntos para definirmos alguns "detalhes" do nosso casa... acordo?  
Ela respirou fundo e respondeu, contendo a raiva.  
- Está bem.  
- Posso confiar na sua palavra? – perguntei mais para irritá-la do que por dúvida.  
- Eu não sou como você, Malfoy, é claro que pode. – respondeu ofendida.  
- Sabe, acho que está na hora de nos chamarmos pelo nosso primeiro nome, ou será difícil convencer alguém do quanto nos amamos.  
Tenho certeza de que se o juiz Rickman não tivesse entrado em seu gabinete naquele momento, eu seria um homem morto.  
No final, o julgamento correu como eu havia planejado, permiti que a Promotoria crescesse nas acusações e não usei toda a minha dramaticidade nas alegações finais. Evidentemente, o júri já sabia o que fazer. Ela venceu, e seu rosto não trazia nenhum brilho de vitória, mas sim, pura revolta. Combinamos de nos encontrarmos num restaurante afastado, para não correr o risco de encontrarmos ninguém conhecido. Ela demorou um pouco a chegar. Parecia estar pronta para ir a um velório. Esperei que se sentasse e, antes que perguntasse se ela queria algo, disse:  
- Sem enrolação, Malfoy, eu não vou jantar com você. Vamos direto ao assunto, ok?  
Não discuti e fiz o que ela queria.  
- Bem, como já te disse, será um acordo comercial, nada de sentimentos envolvidos. Temos que ficar casados por um ano...  
- UM ANO?  
- Sim. – respondi calmamente.  
- Mas é muito tempo! – ela estava em pânico, e me deu muito prazer vê-la tão desesperada.  
- É pegar ou largar! Não se esqueça de que eu ainda posso recorrer da decisão do júri.  
Ela respirou fundo.  
- Continue.  
- Temos que parecer um casal perfeito na frente dos outros. Um típico casamento para "inglês ver", com direito a carinhos e beijos, dentre outras coisas.  
Ela fez uma cara de nojo que me deu raiva. Quem era ela para sentir nojo de mim?  
- E, por fim, não quero que você se envolva com outro homem nesse período, não curto muito a perspectiva de ser corno.  
Ela estalou dedo por dedo das mãos, provavelmente procurando se acalmar, e, se não conseguiu, enganou bem, porque sua voz saiu mais calma do que de costume.  
- Bem, eu tenho as minhas condições também.  
Ela ficou me olhando, esperando que eu dissesse alguma coisa, mas não falei nada.  
- Teremos um "casamento perfeito" para quem vir, mas eu juro que se você tentar me tocar quando estivermos sozinhos, mato você.  
- Isso é uma ameaça? – perguntei irônico.  
- Apenas um aviso. Também quero um tempo para que esse compromisso seja assumido, porque se for agora, além da minha vida, você destruiria a minha carreira. Ficará óbvio que você não perdeu por acaso.  
Sorri vitorioso, ela havia levantado o meu ego deixando claro que sabia que perderia para mim se eu não interviesse.  
- Tudo bem, um mês é o bastante?  
- Dois.  
- Como quiser. – respondi impaciente.  
- Não vou me casar na igreja com você, nos casaremos apenas no civil.  
- Você está muito exigente, mas eu aceito, acho muita babaquice esse lance de igreja.  
- Teremos que seguir algumas tradições judaicas, meu pai não me perdoaria se eu não o fizesse.  
- Você só pode estar louca! Meu pai vai me deserdar se eu fizer isso, e não o contrário!  
- Escute bem, se você quer que isso pareça real, então dê um jeito no gênio do seu pai!  
Bufei!  
- E, para completar, é bom você não "me trair" também, ou eu pagarei na mesma moeda, deixando claro a quem quiser saber que você é péssimo na cama e, por isso, tive que arrumar outros meios para me satisfazer.  
Fiquei atônito, aquela insolente estava me ameaçando!  
- Você está sugerindo que quer que eu fique na seca por um ano? Só pode estar louca!  
- Sim, e só para ressaltar, nós dormiremos em quartos separados.  
- Nós dois poderíamos fazer esse acordo valer a pena, não acha?  
Novamente me olhou como se eu fosse um verme. Eu estava perdendo a paciência.  
- Isso é pura hipocrisia, Granger, nós poderíamos muito bem nos divertirmos juntos nesse período, já que ficou comprovado que temos química.  
Ela levantou para avançar em mim e eu segurei seu punho com força.  
- Nem pense nisso!  
Ela estava ofegante, a ira estampada em seu rosto. Fitou-me com nojo mais uma vez e sibilou com raiva.  
- Se você tiver amor a essa sua vida inútil, não chegue perto de mim quando não for necessário.  
Estávamos muito próximos, e em qualquer outra situação, o perfume cítrico que ela usava faria com que eu a agarrasse, mas me contive.  
Sorri enviesado, ainda me sentia vitorioso, estava 1 a 0 para mim.  
- Bem, sendo assim. – tirei uma caixinha do bolso do terno e entreguei a ela.  
- O que é isso?  
- Abra!  
Ela bufou, mas obedeceu. Tinha um anel de ouro e brilhantes, uma jóia rara.  
- Mas... como? O que significa isso, Malfoy?  
- Costumam dizer que é algo simbólico para uma união, algo como uma aliança. – respondi a provocando.  
- E por que você estava com isso aqui?  
- Eu sabia que você aceitaria, nenhuma mulher resiste a mim! – sorri mais ainda, eu a estava deixando louca.  
- Imbecil! – retrucou com desprezo. – Eu não vou usar isso agora, caso você não se lembre não vamos assumir compromisso algum por dois meses.  
- Então use apenas como um anel, nada mais. – respondi arrogante.  
Ela olhou para o anel novamente como se não acreditasse naquilo e então esticou a mão, pronta para devolvê-lo.  
- Nesse caso eu não aceito!  
- Você está louca? Isso custou uma nota. – não estava acreditando.  
- Dinheiro mal gasto. Eu não vou ficar com isso, não vou aceitar presentes seus Malfoy.  
- Como você quiser querida! Só mais uma coisa... será um segredinho só nosso, estamos entendidos?  
Riu amargurada.  
- Você não achou que eu contaria a alguém o quanto me rebaixei para colocar aquela mulher atrás das grades, não é mesmo?  
Não falei nada, percebi que ela havia falado sem pensar e que se sentia extremamente constrangida com aquilo. E, pela primeira vez na vida, senti-me culpado.


	4. O Casamento

**4 – O Casamento. **

Rezei para que aqueles meses não passassem, mas como nada estava a meu favor, eles simplesmente voaram, e logo o Malfoy estava me levando à casa de seus pais para que os conhecesse. Fazia um dia ensolarado, o tempo estava agradável. Minhas pernas tremiam, era como se estivesse indo para a forca.  
Era uma bela mansão, mesmo me parecendo um tanto quanto sombria. Assim que entramos, a empregada foi nos anunciar para os meus futuros sogros, dando tempo para o Malfoy me dar ordens. Como o odeio!  
- Não se esqueça me chame de Draco e pareça estar feliz, sua cara está pior do que de costume.  
Não tive tempo de responder, logo uma bela mulher loira, beirando os cinqüenta anos, chegou abraçando meu futuro marido.  
- Senti tantas saudades de você!  
Malfoy a abraçou docemente.  
- Ora, mamãe, estive aqui na semana passada.  
- Parece uma eternidade, querido. – então ela pareceu notar a minha presença na sala e, com um sorriso doce, me cumprimentou.  
- Então é você a famosa Hermione Granger, a mulher que colocou a cabeça do meu filho no lugar? Está de parabéns, não deve ter sido uma tarefa fácil.  
Sorri sem graça, senti meu rosto pegando fogo.  
- É um prazer conhecê-la, senhora Malfoy.  
- Sem formalidades, você já é da família e logo será uma senhora Malfoy também, me chame de Narcisa. Sabe, Draco fala muito de você.  
Procurei os olhos dele e sorri sem graça.  
- Bem? – tentei ser simpática e ela correspondeu ao sorriso.  
- Nunca o ouvi falar desse modo de uma mulher, você virou a cabeça dele. Mas vamos até a sala de estar, logo Lucius nos encontrara lá. Está no escritório terminando de resolver algumas coisas.  
Acompanhamos Narcisa até a sala, onde todos nos acomodamos em confortáveis poltronas. Draco se sentou ao meu lado e ficou segurando a minha mão, que suava frio. Quando Lucius Malfoy chegou, senti calafrios: se a casa era sombria, ele era muito mais. Já havíamos nos encontrado nos tribunais, mas nunca me senti tão vulnerável perto dele quanto naquele momento. Provavelmente por isso apertei mais forte a mão de Draco, e por algum motivo que ainda desconheço, senti-me segura com as mãos dele sobre as minhas.  
- Quem diria, dra.Granger, que depois de tantos desentendimentos você e Draco finalmente ficariam juntos?  
- Pois é, senhor Malfoy, mas não precisa me chamar de doutora Granger. – concluí tentando parecer simpática.  
Ele sustentou um olhar frio e respondeu.  
- Ainda é cedo, dra., ainda é cedo.  
- Lucius! – Narcisa o repreendeu. – Não seja antipático. Não ligue querida, ele é assim mesmo. Estávamos apenas esperando vocês para almoçarmos. Vamos?  
- Claro.  
Draco os avisou que nós os alcançaríamos em seguida. Quando ficamos a sós, ele segurou meu rosto com as mãos e falou de uma maneira tão firme e doce, que quase não o reconheci.  
- Não deixe meu pai te intimidar, é isso o que ele quer. Eu não posso ficar tomando muito partido ou ele pode desconfiar. Confio em você, Hermione, e esse foi mais um dos motivos pelo qual te escolhi.  
- Sua lista de motivos está aumentando, Mal... Draco, melhor tomar cuidado. – comentei brincando.  
- Tenho motivos que você não pode imaginar.  
Eu não ouvi tudo o que ele falou, estava hipnotizada naqueles olhos, quando me trouxe de volta ao mundo real.  
- Vamos, ou eles virão ver o que estamos fazendo, e como não é nada de constrangedor para você, vão estranhar. – apenas sorri em resposta e o acompanhei.  
Definitivamente, senti-me em um interrogatório, Draco tinha a quem puxar. Lucius se achava o dono da razão e gostava de colocar as pessoas em situações constrangedoras, umas três ou quatro vezes me perguntei como a doce Narcisa agüentava aqueles dois! Depois do almoço fomos tomar um chá, e minha futura sogra me mostrou algumas fotos de Draco pequeno, ele era a coisa mais fofa! Ninguém diria que se tornaria um homem insuportável. Estava me sentindo extremamente à vontade com ela, que já havia se candidatado a me ajudar com os preparativos do casamento, com o vestido de noiva. Opa! Vestido de noiva não! Nós iríamos nos casar apenas no civil, e demorou para Narcisa aceitar isso. Para compensá-la, pedi que me ajudasse a escolher meu vestido mesmo assim, afinal, mesmo não me casando na igreja, queria usar um vestido bonito e disse que confiava no bom gosto dela. Não toquei no assunto de religião.  
- Ora, querida, é claro! Mas sua mãe não vai se importar?  
- Ela está cuidando de alguns preparativos também.  
- Então nós temos que nos conhecer! Quero que tudo saia perfeito, e tenho certeza que ela também, então, é melhor trabalharmos juntas.  
Do nada, Lucius cortou a nossa conversa.  
- Seus pais são judeus, não? – o desprezo notório na voz dele fez com que meu sangue esquentasse, e, qualquer tipo de intimação ou vulnerabilidade que eu sentia até aquele momento, passou.  
- Sim, são judeus. – respondi em tom desafiador.  
Narcisa cravou os olhos na cena. Parecia receosa, mas eu não permitiria que aquele homem se dirigisse aos meus pais com desprezo. Draco sequer se mexeu.  
- Você não é?  
- Não.  
- Alguma razão especial?  
- Já chega pai!  
- Pode deixar, amor. – respondi docemente a Draco. – Não sou judia por opção minha. Sempre segui com as minhas próprias pernas, quem traça o meu caminho, sou eu, dr. Malfoy, e meus pais nunca fizeram objeções às minhas escolhas.  
O clima ficou pesado na sala, Draco olhou para o chão e Narcisa pareceu ter perdido momentaneamente o ar.  
- Bom, uma mulher decidida! Mas de tudo isso quer dizer que pelo menos que algo de bom você tem, não é judia.  
Foi o limite. Levantei para avançar naquele desgraçado quando Draco me segurou pela cintura. Lucius ficou de pé, esboçando um pequeno sorriso, como que esperasse pela minha agressão.  
- EU NÃO ADIMITO QUE OFENDA MINHA NOIVA OU A FAMÍLIA DELA DESSA MANEIRA, ENTENDEU PAI?  
Narcisa, que se levantara com as mãos tampando a boca, ficou estática com a reação de Draco; todos nós ficamos.  
- Certo, certo, você deve realmente ter alguma coisa diferente, Hermione, afinal, Draco nunca levantou a voz para mim antes.  
Aquele cretino me chamou pelo meu primeiro nome! Meu desejo de matá-lo estava aumentando consideravelmente.  
- Já chega Lucius! – Narcisa interrompeu antes de qualquer resposta ou reação. Lucius se sentou novamente em sua poltrona e, como se nada tivesse acontecido, perguntou:  
- E quando me darão um neto?  
- COMO? – perguntei assustada. Aquele louco acabara de ofender as pessoas que mais amo na vida e me pergunta com a maior tranqüilidade do mundo quando pretendo dar um neto a ele? Se pudesse responderia que nunca, diria que não daria ao mundo o desgosto de ter mais alguém com o sangue dele correndo nas veias.  
- É muito cedo, papai, nem nos casamos ainda e queremos curtir muito nosso casamento por enquanto. – Draco respondeu calmamente, segurando mais firme a minha cintura, parecia querer me passar segurança e de fato, estava conseguindo. – Até porque, crianças só atrapalham.  
- Eu não acho isso!  
Eu e minha boca enorme, isso era hora de dar opinião? Mas estava tão nervosa que nem pensei ao dizer aquilo, fui mais espontânea do que a situação exigia, porque por mais que eu não pretendesse ajudar na procriação dos Malfoy, não achava que uma criança fosse um fardo em nenhuma circunstância. Narcisa sorriu da expressão atônita que o filho fizera.  
- Que bom que pensa isso. Vejo que, antes do que o meu filho imagina, teremos um Draquinho correndo por esta casa.  
Me senti a Gina por um momento, estava muito vermelha.  
- Eu não sabia que queria ter filhos agora, amor, mas se é o que você quer, prometo que nós vamos nos esforçar bastante para isso. – Draco me respondeu muito malicioso, e eu não sabia onde enfiar a cara.  
Narcisa se divertiu com a situação. – Não precisa ficar assim, Hermione.  
E, novamente, como se ninguém estivesse falando no ambiente, Lucius cortou a conversa.  
- Como se sentiu vencendo Draco no julgamento da Bella?  
Eu passei de vermelho escarlate para uma palidez total. Draco novamente interveio.  
- Não queremos falar sobre esse assunto, pai. Eu e a Mione não conversamos sobre trabalho fora do horário de expediente.  
Ele havia me chamado de Mione?  
- E tem mais, Lucius, isso não é um interrogatório, deixe a nossa nora em paz! – brigou Narcisa.  
Logo depois de acabar com a graça de Lucius, fomos embora. Prometi que voltaria no meio da semana para apresentar minha mãe a Narcisa, e, de quebra, combinamos um almoço para o sábado seguinte com meus pais. Estávamos um pouco longe da casa, quando Draco quebrou o silêncio do carro.  
- Minha mãe gostou de você, Hermione.  
- É, mas pelo visto seu pai não. – respondi cabisbaixa.  
- Ele é assim mesmo, muito desconfiado, não ligue. Mas você foi fantástica, agiu exatamente como imaginei.  
- Como assim como você imaginou? – perguntei curiosa.  
- Ora, Hermione, você agiu exatamente como eu esperava quando meu pai falou dos seus pais.  
- O QUÊ? Isto estava previsto? – perguntei incrédula.  
- Você mesma me disse uma vez que não era a mulher certa por ser descendente de judeus, pensei que soubesse que passaria por isso.  
- Não! – respondi com raiva. – Pensei que como você queria que parecêssemos um casal "perfeito", me pouparia dessa situação.  
Me olhou como se eu estivesse falando grego ou chinês.  
- Você está me dizendo que realmente não imaginava que meu pai fosse falar algo da religião dos seus pais?  
- É claro que não, ou não teria tentado ser simpática com aquele monstro até o fim.  
Me fitou, no início com raiva, e depois de abrir e fechar a boca duas ou três vezes, parecendo culpado.  
- Me desculpe, isso não vai mais se repetir. – e depois de um longo silêncio, concluiu. – E, só para você saber, eu havia pedido a ele para não tocar no assunto.  
Estava começando a me sentir segura com Draco, e isso não era um bom sinal.  
O dia do nosso casamento chegou rápido demais na minha opinião. Com os preparativos, a imprensa e tudo mais para eu cuidar, minha vida virou uma loucura. Sim, porque o grande Draco Malfoy,não podia ter um casamento comum, todas as pessoas tinham que saber o quão caro e maravilhoso seria a cerimônia, grande bobagem! Seria uma catástrofe por trás dos bastidores. E, para ajudar, Harry e Rony estavam bravos por eu estar me casando com Draco. Tive uma conversa séria com Gina, na qual ela quis saber o por quê de eu ter aceitado o casamento, se fui ameaçada, pelo acordo ou pela química que nós tínhamos. Se ela, que me conhecia tão bem, me fez uma pergunta dessas, não seria difícil enganar aos outros, respondi que era pela química. Depois disso esclarecido, ela mais parecia à noiva. "Você tem que fazer isso! Não se esqueça daquilo! Pelo amor de Deus, você tem que melhorar essa cara, nem parece seu casamento.". Realmente me segurei para não estrangulá-la. Narcisa foi extremamente simpática com meus pais desde o primeiro dia, mesmo minha mãe não tendo sido muito gentil com ela. A senhora Deborah Granger não concordou com o meu casamento. Disse que eu sempre tive mania de apressar as coisas e que essa não era uma situação em que isso poderia dar certo, mas eu sabia que o que de fato a incomodava era o fato de Draco não ser judeu. Minha mãe sempre foi mais rigorosa que meu pai nesse quesito, ele aceitou muito melhor do que ela o fato de eu não ter seguido a religião. Graças a Deus Jonathan Granger sempre ficou do meu lado, mesmo nas minhas maiores loucuras. Para tentar desfazer o grande mal estar que Lucius havia causado quando conheceu meus pais, Narcisa se mostrou muito interessada em costumes e tradições judaicas e se prontificou a ajudar minha mãe em tudo o que fosse preciso.  
Draco vestia um fraque preto e camisa branca, estava lindo, apesar do cabelo dele estar lotado de gel. Estava começando a pegar cisma com o gel, afinal, ele ficava tão lindo com o cabelo desajeitado. Achei engraçado o fato de estar parecendo nervoso. Aquilo estava começando a parecer um casamento de verdade. Eu estava com um vestido branco, não o costumeiro "bolo de noiva", mas uma peça simples e muito bonita. Prendi meu cabelo em um coque e deixei alguns fios caírem sobre meu rosto. Narcisa chorou quando me viu e me deu uma bela corrente de ouro para completar o figurino, era da família Malfoy há anos, disse que a cada momento se sentia mais feliz por Draco ter me escolhido. Ela não imaginava o "quão" feliz eu estava! Draco insistiu que eu usasse o anel que ele me deu no dia em que aceitei me casar com ele. Nosso casamento era de fato um acordo, como os judeus denominam o casamento. Era óbvio que o contrato que Draco assinara na primeira etapa, Ketubah, onde eu não estive presente, era constituído de cláusulas que não correspondiam de fato ao nosso casamento, era quase fictício. Nesse momento, ficam presentes apenas o noivo e duas testemunhas.  
Depois disso, na presença de dez testemunhas masculinas, o vinho e o anel foram abençoados e Draco e eu bebemos nossa primeira taça de vinho e, então, trocamos os anéis. Então a festa começou e cumprimos os demais rituais. Draco parecia um marido completamente apaixonado e gentil, e a todo momento ficava me dando beijinhos e beijões. Não desgrudou de mim o dia inteiro. Sei que era natural, afinal, para todos os efeitos, éramos um casal feliz, mas, ainda assim, tive vontade de matá-lo. Todos os Weasley apareceram e eu fiquei muito feliz, Rony estava meio carrancudo no inicio, mas depois de Molly dar um puxão de orelha nele, o meu adorado ruivinho melhorou de humor. Harry chegou um pouco mais tarde e evitou falar comigo, parecia saber que eu estava fazendo algo errado. Conheci Blaise, um amigo de Draco tão metido como ele, mas muito simpático.  
Estava exausta quando cheguei em casa. Aquele havia sido um longo dia, tudo o que eu queria era deitar na minha cama e dormir até meu corpo dizer chega. Quando chegamos em casa, lembrei-me que não iria para o meu pequeno e acolhedor apartamento, mas sim para a gigante mansão que Draco comprou para ser nosso "ninho de amor". A casa tinha tons claros, exigência minha, pois se dependesse dele seria tudo tão macabro quanto a casa de seus pais. Escolhi tons pastel em alguns cômodos. A minha "pequena casinha" tinha um jardim fantástico, piscina, sala de estar, jantar e vídeo, biblioteca, cozinha, escritório, quadra de tênis, cinco quartos, isso sem contar a parte dos empregados, era enorme também. Aliás, Draco já havia contratado cozinheira, arrumadeira, copeira, motorista, jardineiro, um exagero na minha opinião, mas, enfim tudo aquilo era um tremendo exagero... Confesso que me senti assustada ao chegar à minha nova casa. Até então, eu sabia que me casaria com Draco, que moraríamos juntos e etc, mas sempre que pensava nisso eu estava no conforto da minha cama e ele longe. Agora, nós estávamos chegando juntos à "nossa" casa. Estava tarde, já passavam das dez horas da noite, o jardim estava todo iluminado e decorado e meu coração acelerado. Entramos e Draco foi se servir de uísque.  
- Aceita algo?  
- Não, obrigada.  
Ele se jogou no sofá.  
- Estou exausto. – comentou afrouxando a gravata.  
- Eu também.  
- Não senta?  
- Não, eu vou dormir, estou cansada.  
- Fique um pouco.  
Encarei-o surpresa.  
- Sim, vamos conversar um pouco. – ele insistiu.  
- Desculpe-me, Draco, mas eu realmente quero dormir.  
Ele respirou fundo e pareceu estar ponderando se devia me dizer ou não alguma coisa.  
- Tem certeza que vai querer dormir em quartos separados?  
Fitei-o séria.  
- Você sabe que sim.  
- Ok! Boa noite então!  
- Boa noite!  
Meu quarto era muito maior do que eu precisava, era do mesmo tamanho ou ainda maior do que meu antigo apartamento, mas eu não podia negar que era extremamente aconchegante. Tomei um banho relaxante de quase uma hora e depois vesti uma camisola comum. Fui até a varanda olhar o jardim, ele estava tomado pela escuridão, e se não fosse pelo piscar dos vaga-lumes, estaria um breu total. Fiquei por algum tempo observando a escuridão, e, de repente, senti um nó em meu estômago, minha vida virara uma escuridão sem fim, estava casada, em um acordo que eu não sabia onde ia dar, meu futuro era incerto e, pela primeira vez, tinha tomado uma decisão que sabia ser errada e dava continuidade a ela. Resolvi dormir, logo mais minha nova vida começaria e eu me sentia completamente despreparada para enfrentá-la. Havia acabado de tirar meu robe azul bebê, e estava arrumando as minhas cobertas quando Draco bateu na porta.  
- Posso entrar?  
Mas que diabos ele estava fazendo aqui?  
- Pode.  
Quando abriu a porta me olhou de cima a baixo me fazendo ruborizar intensamente. Puxei meu robe, a fim de me esconder.  
Ele estava com uma calça de moletom preta e com o tórax à mostra. Céus, como é lindo!  
- Hei, calma, eu só vim dizer que estou no quarto ao lado se precisar de algo. – ele falou maroto.  
Arqueei a sobrancelha surpresa. Ele estava me oferecendo ajuda sem querer nada em troca, isso definitivamente não era a cara de Draco Malfoy.  
- Obrigada!  
- Ok! Boa noite, Hermione!  
- Boa noite Draco!  
E essa foi a primeira e mais tranqüila noite que passei ao lado do meu "adorado marido".  
Fonte sobre casamento judeu: 


	5. Nossa História

**5 –Nossa História **

Não tivemos lua-de-mel, a intragável da minha esposa se recusou terminantemente a viajar, falou que, se eu quisesse, poderia ir sozinho. Santa paciência! Tentei argumentar dizendo que as pessoas comentariam caso não viajássemos e etc, sabem o que ela falou?  
- Não estou nem aí! Diga que nós temos muito serviço e não poderemos sair em lua-de-mel agora.  
Como podem ver, Hermione Granger, ou melhor, Hermione Malfoy, tornou-se ainda mais insuportável após o casamento. Essa viagem era extremamente importante para a segunda etapa do meu plano, ia levá-la há algum lugar exótico e mostrar o quão perfeito eu sou, mas, para variar, ela estragou tudo. Para ser sincero, não sei onde eu estava com a cabeça para aceitar a aposta ridícula do Blaise. Ficar na mesma casa que essa mulher durante um ano era mais do que eu podia suportar. Nossa primeira desavença matrimonial ocorreu após o nosso primeiro jantar, quando a convenci a assistir os jornais comigo para ver se sairia algo sobre o nosso casamento. Logo na primeira notícia, após elogiarem a festa e a cerimônia, meu pai, com a maior cara de pau, deu uma entrevista dizendo que estava muito feliz com o casamento, principalmente porque esse era a prova final de que os Malfoy não tinham nada contra os judeus. Ressaltou dizendo que sempre foi contra as idéias da Bella e que tentou clarear sua cabeça, mas havia sido tudo em vão, e concluiu dizendo que minha tia teve a pena que merecia e congratulou Hermione pela justiça e por me vencer pela primeira vez. Demorei um pouco para olhá-la, tinha certeza de que estava louca de raiva, mas eu não podia fazer nada. Quando, finalmente, a encarei, estava em pé, pronta para matar alguém.  
- Então foi por isso que você queria que eu assistisse a esse maldito noticiário? Para ver seu pai lembrar todos do julgamento? Excelente Dr. Malfoy, muito obrigada!  
Levantei-me rápido, ela estava subindo as escadas.  
- Eu não sabia!  
- Vá para o inferno Malfoy!  
Ela voltou a subir as escadas com passos pesados, parou no último degrau e concluiu:  
- Me faça um favor? Leve seu pai para o inferno com você... Te juro que a próxima vez que esse cretino falar sobre a religião da minha família para se dar bem EU MATO ELE!  
Meu pai é um tremendo filho da mãe. Se nós tentamos manter um clima ameno no dia do casamento, as coisas mudaram completamente de figura nos dias subseqüentes. Hermione só falava comigo quando era extremamente necessário ou quando estávamos em público. Freqüentemente, éramos convidados para algum evento e ela se portava como a esposa perfeita. Nessas horas até me esquecia da desgraça que estava a minha vida, mas assim que entrávamos no carro, ela ficava ainda mais insuportável do que antes. Demorei a descobrir o quanto ela odiava essas ocasiões. Confesso que, em determinados momentos, pensei em desistir da aposta, mas alguma coisa, que não sabia o que era, não deixou, por isso continuava tentando ser gentil, mesmo quando ela me tirava do sério. Acontece que eu não tenho sangue de barata, e logo ela conseguiu o que queria: acabar com a minha paciência. Almoçamos na casa dos meus pais no final de semana e ele perguntou, cinicamente, se Hermione havia gostado de sua entrevista. Minha mãe não a deixou responder.  
- Você já foi inconveniente o bastante, Lucius, chega!  
Meu pai parou, mas continuou sorrindo vitorioso. Na terça-feira, já passava das onze horas da noite e minha esposa ainda não havia chegado em casa. Não me disse aonde ia, com quem ia, nem ao menos que ia há algum lugar, estava possesso. Dispensei os empregados, todos eles sabiam que meu casamento não era a maravilha que os outros viam, mas ninguém nunca falou nada, todos eram de confiança. Estava andando pela sala de um lado para o outro parecendo um idiota. Minha digníssima esposa chegou aproximadamente meia noite e meia, pisando pé-ante-pé para não ser ouvida. Independente do que estava fazendo até aquela hora, não era coisa boa ou não estaria tentando entrar sorrateiramente em casa.  
- Onde estava até essa hora? – perguntei seco, ela levou um susto e quase caiu, estava completamente bêbada.  
- Draco?  
Argh! Como bêbados me irritam, ela falava enrolado e forçou os olhos para ver se me enxergava melhor.  
- Onde você estava? – perguntei mais uma vez, tentando manter a calma.  
Ela parou pensativa, apoiando-se no na estante da sala, foi com muita dificuldade que conseguiu responder:  
- Estava trabalhando, oras! Onde mais estaria? – a resposta veio acompanhada de uma gargalhada.  
Avancei nela e a chacoalhei pelos ombros. Péssima idéia a minha.  
- EU NÃO VOU PERGUNTAR DE NOVO, ONDE VOCÊ ESTAVA? E COM QUEM?  
Vomitou em mim, ela vomitou em mim! A afastei com nojo.  
- Olha o que você fez! – falei exasperado.  
Ela estava com o corpo dobrado para frente, colocou as mãos no joelho se apoiando.  
- Seu idiota! Você tinha que me balançar?  
A olhei escandalizado, como tinha coragem de reclamar?!  
- Você só pode ser louca!  
- Ah, cale a boca!  
- Quer saber, DANE-SE! – me aproximei dela e coloquei o dedo em sua cara. – Só um aviso, isso não vai ficar assim, está me ouvindo? NÃO VAI!  
Comecei a subir as escadas sem olhar para trás.  
- Draco...  
Chamou praticamente em um sussurro. Não a olhei, mas parei onde estava.  
- Vai me deixar aqui?  
Tive que me virar, não era possível que estivesse me perguntando aquilo. Será que depois de ter chegado bêbada, vomitado em mim, ela realmente esperava que eu a ajudasse?  
- Como?  
- Não vou conseguir subir sozinha e não estou me sentindo muito bem.  
- Era só o que me faltava. – minha voz saiu esganiçada.  
- Se me deixar aqui vou cair e a culpa vai ser sua. – sua voz soou infantil.  
Voltei para o meu caminho e então a ouvi subir, um, dois degraus até cair. Voltei correndo. Estava sentada gargalhando. Em qualquer outra ocasião eu cairia no riso também, afinal, era interessante vê-la naquele estado, a "certinha dra. Granger" bêbada, sem conseguir andar, e rindo da situação constrangedora em que estava, mas eu estava possesso, afinal, ainda não sabia onde ela esteve.  
- Mas que merda, Granger, nem andar você consegue?  
Respondeu negativamente com a cabeça. Droga! Eu e minha educação! Eu a peguei no colo e comecei o caminho até o seu quarto. Quando estávamos em perto, ela reclamou:  
- Você está sujo!  
- Jura? Por que será? – respondi irônico.  
Abri a porta e a deixei de pé, e quando vi que ela ia cair novamente a segurei.  
- Você precisa de um banho, Hermione.  
Ela não respondeu, mas tive a impressão de que ia direto para a cama. Não tive opção, coloquei-a embaixo do chuveiro com roupa e tudo. Ela reclamou através de um muxoxo ao qual não dei importância.  
A primeira vez em que vi a minha mulher nua... bom, tecnicamente com a roupa molhada colada no corpo, foi dando um banho nela por não conseguir sequer andar de bêbada, e o porre que tomou nem foi comigo, sou realmente um cara de "sorte".  
Não abri as gavetas dela para pegar uma roupa, pois de algum modo senti que estaria invadindo sua privacidade. Cavalheirismo idiota. Preferi pegar uma camiseta e uma cueca samba canção minhas para vesti-la. Deixei-a esperando de roupão, enquanto tomei banho, afinal, não adiantaria nada eu trocá-la estando sujo ainda. Assim que a deitei na cama fiquei analisando o seu rosto, era tão perfeito. Por alguns momentos toda a raiva que eu sentia sumiu, acariciei seu rosto, sua pele parecia ainda mais macia do que de costume. Um enorme desejo de beijá-la tomou conta de mim. Sem obrigações, pura e simplesmente por estar com vontade de fazê-lo, quando me aproximei de seus lábios convidativos me senti um tolo, eu estava ali suspirando por uma mulher que me odiava. Segui irritado para o meu quarto. Não dormi nada naquela noite, fiquei tendo pesadelos nos quais Hermione aparecia bêbada com o Potter e eles flertavam na minha frente. Confesso que esse foi o melhor sonho que tive naquela ocasião. Levantei-me cedo, queria vê-la humilhada. Quando chegou a hora dela descer, pedi a Lucy para ir buscá-la e a instrui que, no caso de Hermione ainda estar dormindo, que acordasse a patroa. Vinte minutos depois ela apareceu. Estava toda de preto, parecia pronta para um velório. Sentou com as mãos apertando as têmporas, sem me olhar e murmurou algo parecido com "bom dia". Esperei até que Lucy servisse a ela o café forte que havia pedido.  
- Dor de cabeça? – perguntei manso.  
- Sim.  
Tentei permanecer compreensível, achei que se sentiria pior caso eu não gritasse. Tomou um gole do café, ainda não havia me encarado.  
- Então, o que aconteceu ontem? – tentei continuar impassível, mas sabia que o tom da minha voz não saiu como eu esperava.  
Ela olhava para o café como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais interessante do mundo e não me respondeu.  
- Hermione, eu estou tentando, juro, mas minha paciência está acabando.  
- Nada de importante.  
Perdi o controle.  
- COM QUEM VOCÊ ESTEVE ONTEM?  
Perguntei o que tanto me afligiu durante a noite, meu sangue subiu, minha tentativa de humilhá-la tentando parecer compreensível acabou ali. Tudo o que eu queria era ouvir o nome do Potter para ir lá e acabar com ele. Nunca gostei dele, se achava o salvador do universo, cheio de princípios e coragem, um babaca e para completar vivia na cola da "minha" mulher. Ela insistia em dizer que eles eram amigos, mas eu sei bem quando um homem e uma mulher são apenas amigos. Nunca!  
- Apenas – a voz dela saiu trêmula e apertou as têmporas novamente - apenas não grite, por favor.  
Acho que o olhar que lancei foi tão lunático que as palavras foram desnecessárias.  
- Saí com a Gina, o Rony e... o Harry.  
Pronto! O nome dele havia sido proferido, eu já podia ir lá e matá-lo, Hermione sabia o quanto eu odiava aquele imbecil e por isso gaguejou para dizer seu nome, isso me deixou mais enfurecido.  
- Uhm, muito interessante e o que diabos você ficou fazendo com o Potter até UMA HORA DA MANHÃ?  
- Eu não cheguei à uma hora da manhã e não estava apenas com o Harry. Nós fomos comemorar por ele ter sido promovido.  
- Ah... então você foi comemorar com ele?  
Ela olhou para o chão constrangida e ligeiramente irritada.  
- Sim, Gina e Rony também. – respirou fundo antes de continuar. – Draco, o que aconteceu ontem? Não me lembro de muita coisa, apenas de você me levando para o quarto e – ela corou violentamente. – no banho, então hoje acordei com as suas roupas...  
Ignorei a pergunta, nem tinha pensado na hipótese de fazê-la pensar que algo aconteceu. Na verdade, me incomodou que pensasse que eu seria capaz de algo do gênero. De qualquer modo, ela sofreria sem saber se tínhamos ou não feito alguma coisa.  
- Você não está em posição de fazer perguntas... Onde está o seu carro?  
O pânico tomou conta dela, e deixou de lado sua curiosidade por um momento.  
- Deixei no escritório.  
- E como veio para casa?  
- Ha... Harry me trouxe.  
Dei um soco forte na mesa e me levantei possesso, ela se encolheu na cadeira amedrontada e a levantei pelos ombros em um puxão.  
- Novamente o Potter. – sabia que se me olhasse no espelho estaria muito parecido com Bella, estava completamente fora de mim. – O que mais você fez com ele, o que não faz comigo? – concluí transtornado.  
Pela primeira vez naquele dia me encarou de igual para igual.  
- Não ouse sequer sugerir isso!  
- Não estou sugerindo, i minha querida esposa /i , estou AFIRMANDO!  
Não tive tempo de impedir, ela me acertou em cheio no rosto.  
- Tenho certeza de que quando você comprovar vai saber que eu sou muito melhor na cama do que ele. – provoquei.  
- CRETINO!  
E ela novamente foi me acertar, mas eu a segurei.  
- Às vezes eu não sei por que sou tão bonzinho com você! Além de não cumprir seus deveres matrimoniais, quebra o acordo e ainda se acha no direito de me bater! Você vai se arrepender disso.  
- Me ameace o quanto você quiser, mas não fui para cama com o Harry, nem com qualquer outro homem, e não foi pela merda do acordo, mas sim porque eu tenho dignidade.  
Céus, essa mulher me tira o bom senso. Estávamos próximos, o ódio expresso em cada molécula de nossos corpos, e minha vontade de beijá-la voltou, não por desejo, paixão ou coisa do tipo, era simplesmente para agredi-la. Puxei-a bruscamente para perto e segurei-a com força pela nuca, para que não conseguisse fugir. Ela me socava onde podia, mas não me importei, pois a beijava no pescoço com fervor. Hermione lutava. Então, desci para as pernas com a mão que eu a prendia sua cintura e apertei sua coxa com força sem deixar de beijá-la. Minha mão livre passeou por seu corpo como se já conhecesse o caminho há anos. Ainda não sei o porquê de ter feito aquilo. Me afastei para encará-la. Algum tempo depois ela me disse que ficou com medo do que viu nos meus olhos naquele dia, era como se um animal tivesse tomado conta de mim. Foi o desespero que vi nos olhos dela que me fez parar. Quando a soltei, ela estava chorando e com a voz embargada falou:  
- Nunca mais toque em mim.  
Ia me desculpar, mas não tive tempo, ela saiu sem me dizer mais nada.  
Quando cheguei à noite, os empregados me informaram que ela não tinha ido trabalhar e estava em seu quarto, e que havia pedido para não ser incomodada. Sabia que era para mim, mas de fui até lá assim mesmo, tinha que me desculpar.  
- Posso entrar?  
Demorou a permitir, quando entrei, ela estava de pé em frente ao espelho. Havia marcas vermelhas pela extensão de seu pescoço. Estava de costas para mim.  
- Não sei o que aconteceu comigo hoje de manhã, eu per... perdi a cabeça, me perdoe. Não vai se repetir.  
Pelo reflexo do espelho vi uma lágrima solitária rolar por sua face, tive vontade de correr até ela e abraçá-la de modo que soubesse que tudo ficaria bem.  
- Tudo bem, apenas saia daqui. Ah... e obrigada pelas flores que mandou, são lindas.  
De alguma maneira me senti aliviado, ela não ia me deixar. Eu estava na porta quando me lembrei de algo.  
- Ontem você chegou, nós brigamos, você passou mal e vomitou em mim. Então, como não estava em condições de subir a escada eu te trouxe para o seu quarto, te ajudei no banho e te coloquei para dormir. Só não peguei uma roupa sua porque achei que não gostaria que eu mexesse em suas coisas.  
Ela me pareceu aliviada também, fiquei mais tranqüilo.  
Os meses seguintes foram melhores, paramos de brigar por qualquer coisa e nos tratávamos com mais formalidade. Aquela briga fez com que ultrapassássemos o limite, e não queríamos chegar lá novamente. Durante esse tempo eu notei que Hermione mudou comigo, ela era mais simpática quando estávamos sozinhos, até sorria ao me ver, e às vezes eu a pegava olhando para mim. Certo dia, eu dormi no escritório lá de casa e ela foi me chamar. Assim que entrou, eu acordei, sempre tive o sono leve. Antes de me chamar acariciou o meu rosto. Infelizmente não pude ver sua expressão, pois mantive os olhos fechados, não queria estragar aquele momento. Seu toque era tão suave e delicado. Evidentemente ela mudou de postura quando me mostrei acordado, mas isso é outra história, já tinha me acostumado com o seu orgulho.  
Em uma sexta-feira fui almoçar com um cliente. Assim que cheguei ao restaurante me deparei com Potter sentado na mesma mesa que i minha /i mulher. Para meu azar, Zacarias Smith os conhecia e perguntou: - Aqueles não são o Potter e a sua esposa, dr.?  
- Sim, são eles. Vamos cumprimentá-los.  
Fomos até a mesa onde eles estavam e Hermione se sobressaltou ao me ver.  
- Draco – acrescentou –, meu amor! Que surpresa agradável.  
- Eu sei – cumprimentei-a com um beijo – Potter – acenei com a cabeça.  
- Olá Harry – cumprimentou Smith animado.  
- Tudo bem, Zacarias? – ele olhou para Hermione com cumplicidade antes de nos convidar para sentar.  
- Não, não vamos acompanhá-los, vocês já estão terminando de almoçar e nós nem começamos ainda.  
- Está bem. Sendo assim, nós já vamos. Quer que eu te deixe no escritório, Mi?  
ELE CHAMOU MINHA MULHER DE MI! DESGRAÇADO!  
- Se não for incomodar.  
- Você nunca me incomoda.  
Não é difícil saber como foi meu dia. Cheguei em casa espumando de raiva e entrei no quarto dela sem sequer bater na porta.  
- O QUÊ VOCÊ PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO ALMOÇANDO E TROCANDO OLHARES APAIXONADOS COM O POTTER NA FRENTE DO MEU CLIENTE?  
Me encarou tranqüila, como se esperasse por aquilo, e antes de responder, pegou o copo de água que estava sobre o criado-mudo e o esvaziou.  
- Eu não tinha como saber que você e o seu cliente almoçariam lá, e, pela milionésima vez, Harry e eu não trocamos olhares apaixonados simplesmente porque não estamos apaixonados!  
Eu estava perto de uma escrivaninha onde ela deixava seus perfumes, sem pensar duas vezes eu peguei um deles e joguei contra o espelho.  
- VOCÊ ENLOUQUECEU?  
- SIM! E A CULPA É SUA POR FICAR SE ATRACANDO COM O POTTER NA MINHA FRENTE.  
Pegou o copo que estava na mão e o jogou em mim. Fiquei impressionado com sua mira, se eu não tivesse instintivamente colocado a mão sobre o meu rosto teria acertado em cheio. O copo de cristal estourou na minha mão, que começou a sangrar na hora.  
- O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?  
Ela ficou estática, em estado de choque.  
- Eu estou sangrando! – falei assustado.  
- Me deixa te ajudar.  
- Você me machucou! Saia de perto de mim. – virei de costas pra ela.  
- Draco, não seja infantil, me deixa te ajudar. – ela tentava se colocar em meu campo de visão a todo custo.  
Olhei indignado para o machucado e ela estava se aproximando, quando a olhei novamente ela chorava.  
Estiquei minha mão para que pudesse ver. De alguma maneira eu havia provocado isso. Segurou delicadamente e pediu para que eu me sentasse na cama, pois iria buscar medicamentos para não inflamar. Quando tirou um caco de vidro que estava sobre a palma, gritei.  
- Desculpe-me.  
- Tudo bem! – me acalmei – Por que você está chorando?  
- Acabei de te machucar, Draco, não podia ter feito isso.  
Me senti mal, eu tinha ido lá e falado bobagens para ela, era natural perder a cabeça.  
- Não fique assim, fui o culpado, perdi a cabeça por causa do Potter de novo.  
- Mesmo assim, eu não podia... – ela começou a chorar compulsivamente.  
- Chega! Já disse que eu sou o culpado!  
Com a mão boa levantei o rosto dela, de modo que me encarasse.  
- Não fique assim, nem está doendo tanto – acrescentei com um meio sorriso.  
- Eu não devia... não podia.  
- Vem cá.  
Trouxe a cabeça dela de encontro com o meu peito, e enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente eu acariciava seu cabelo. Aquele contato me fez tão bem, o calor do corpo dela, o carinho com que estava me tratando, a preocupação, enfim, tudo o que estava fazendo esquentou de uma maneira meu corpo e meu coração que até hoje não tenho palavras para definir.  
Ela então me encarou, seus olhos amendoados me fascinavam, desde aquele dia na danceteria, perdia o rumo quando os encarava, principalmente quando estavam tão doces como naquele momento.  
- Eu não compreendo o porquê desse ciúme idiota que você sente do Harry.  
Falei coisas que não tinha tido coragem de falar até então.  
- Você não faz idéia do porquê desse ciúme?  
Ela fez que não com a cabeça.  
- O fato do Potter saber mais sobre você do que eu, arrancar sorrisos seu sem esforço, e o que é pior é que eu sei que ele te faz sentir segura como você não se sente comigo.  
- O quê você está dizendo? – perguntou parecendo confusa.  
- Que estou apaixonado por você.  
Acariciei seu rosto com as costas da mão e a vi fechando os olhos. Essa atitude foi praticamente um convite para mim, então eu contornei com a ponta do dedo por seus lábios e ela os entreabriu. A beijei e ela correspondeu com desejo. Quando vi que não recuaria, peguei-a no colo e a carreguei para a cama, sem parar de beijá-la. Coloquei-a na cama e novamente apreciei o rosto dela, tudo é tão perfeito. E essa foi à primeira vez em que fizemos amor.  
A vida é realmente engraçada, me casei para receber a herança do meu pai e por uma aposta, na qual eu deveria conquistar Hermione. No entanto, eu estava completamente apaixonado, e mesmo que eu tivesse negado até então, já fazia muito tempo. Depois daquela noite, nós passamos a ser um casal. Minha mãe foi uma das primeiras a notar que nossa relação havia mudado, e como se soubesse de alguma coisa, começou a fazer brincadeiras sobre "o netinho" que viria. Meu pai, mesmo tendo problemas com Hermione, pareceu menos agressivo, eles já conseguiam conversar sem trocar farpas a todo instante. O prazo do nosso "acordo" estava chegando ao fim, mas eu não estava com a menor intenção de voltar a ser solteiro.  
- Bom dia Draco!  
- Bom dia amor!  
- Você sabe que hoje à noite é a festa de aniversário da sua mãe?  
- Claro que sei, por quê?  
Ela sentou no meu colo.  
- Porque quero você mais lindo do que nunca hoje.  
- Hum, isso é difícil. Não sei se consigo ficar ainda mais bonito, minha beleza já ultrapassa todos os limites.  
- E a sua modéstia também. Promete que não vai usar gel? – pediu bagunçando meu cabelo.  
- Uhum, mas só se você me prometer que não vai alisar o cabelo.  
- Mas amor...  
- Mas nada, você é linda com o cabelo assim, ondulado! E se eu não for usar gel você não vai deixar meus cachos lisos.  
- E desde quando os meus cachos são seus?  
- Desde quanto você se tornou minha!  
A mansão de meus pais estava perfeita, Mione ajudou minha mãe com os preparativos da festa. Nunca vi aquela casa tão colorida e alegre.  
Estava com meu habitual preto, e como Hermione pediu, sem gel. Não entendo porque ela cisma tanto com isso. Ela estava deslumbrante, um vestido lilás justo ao corpo, com umas pedrinhas brilhantes que eu não sei o nome, a corrente que minha mãe deu a ela no dia do nosso casamento e o anel de que eu dei, completavam o visual. Fizemos parte de recepção junto com meus pais, e no decorrer da festa, fui conversar com um cliente importante, enquanto Mione ficou com aquela amiga dela, a Weasley. Minha mãe fez questão de convidar Potter e os Weasley por causa de Hermione. Não tive opções. Depois de uns dez minutos, fui atrás da minha mulher, mas estava dançando com o Potter. Meu sangue ferveu. Fui até eles sem saber exatamente o que fazer.  
- Se importa em me devolver minha esposa, Potter? – perguntei com um falso tom de amizade.  
- Me importar eu me importo, mas como não tem jeito.  
Antes de se afastar, ele beijou o rosto de Hermione e disse alguma coisa no ouvido dela que a fez rir. Comecei a guiá-la.  
- O que ele te falou?  
- Bobagem.  
Tentei me controlar.  
- Você sabe que não gosto dele.  
- É recíproco. – respondeu ainda sorrindo. – Mas assim como eu falei para ele, não estou nem aí se vocês se amam ou se odeiam, o que me interessa é que vocês são muito importantes para mim.  
- Não quero você dançando com ele de novo.  
- Ah, larga a mão de ser paranóico, Draco!  
- Estou falando sério.  
- Está? – perguntou marota, acenei que sim com a cabeça, tentando manter a seriedade.  
Ela começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu rosto, e discretamente em meu pescoço, eu comecei a sorrir instintivamente.  
- É uma pena que você esteja tão sério, eu tinha planos fantásticos para nós essa noite, mas você não podia estar sério para isso.  
- Acho que você pode recuperar o meu humor.  
- Que bom!  
No final da noite, Potter se aproximou novamente da minha mulher e eles conversavam cheios de intimidade. Não fui lá novamente, ela já sabia o que eu estava achando daquela situação, e se estava novamente com ele, era para me provocar. Não estava falando com ela quando chegamos em casa, mas a segui até o seu antigo quarto, que era nosso quarto agora.  
- Você vai me falar o que está acontecendo ou vai ficar emburrado sem um motivo aparente?  
- Sem um motivo aparente? Você não faz idéia do que me deixou emburrado?  
- Olha, Draco, se for o ciúme sem nenhum sentido que você sente do Harry, nem começa.  
- Nem começa? Você é minha mulher, ele dá em cima de você na maior cara de pau e eu não devo começar a falar? É muito para mim!  
- Pelo amor de Deus, quantas vezes nós já discutimos isso? Harry e eu somos amigos e só.  
- Ele gosta de você! Tenho certeza disso.  
- Esse assunto está se tornando repetitivo, sem nexo e infantil! – ela retrucou irritada.  
- SEM NEXO E INFANTIL? – minha voz saiu esganiçada. – Faz todo sentido para mim, e sabe por quê? Porque eu sou louco por você e morro de ciúmes do Potter, te trata como se soubesse cada detalhe seu.  
Ela se pendurou em meu pescoço e sorriu, me mantive sério.  
- Ele gosta da Gina e não de mim, e mesmo se gostasse não teria a menor chance, já que estou completamente apaixonada por você.  
- Sério? – perguntei como se fosse uma criança que tinha acabado de descobrir que, por ter sido boazinha durante o ano, ganharia o presente que pediu para o Papai Noel. Ela sempre conseguia derrubar todas as minhas defesas.  
- Muito sério!  
- O que você fez comigo? Eu estou completamente apaixonado, é algum tipo de magia?  
Ela sorriu e respondeu como se fosse um segredo.  
- Magia!? Sim, usei uma poção do amor.  
- Deve ser muito forte essa sua poção. – ela sorriu em resposta.  
- Draco, eu acho que está na hora de nós termos a nossa lua-de-mel, não acha? Afinal, nosso contrato acabou, nós estamos casados e ainda não tivemos uma.  
- E vamos continuar casados! – respondi rápido. – Para onde você quer ir?  
- Claro que vamos. Estive pensando, o que acha de Fernando de Noronha? Sou louca para conhecer esse arquipélago.  
- Tudo o que você quiser.  
Na segunda-feira, Blaise foi ao meu escritório.  
- É, Draco, me parece que você venceu. A minha casa na Malásia é sua.  
- Não quero, ganhei muito mais do que uma mansão na Malásia com essa aposta.  
- Como assim?  
- Do jeito que eu estou te falando! Ganhei uma esposa maravilhosa e dinheiro nenhum pode comprar isso. Aliás, muito obrigado, se não fosse por você não estaria casado hoje.  
Não sabia, mas nesse momento Hermione chegou e ouviu apenas a parte final da conversa:  
- Você conquistou a Granger e ganhou a aposta, a casa da Malásia é sua e não falamos mais no assunto.  
- Depois não diga que não te avisei que nenhuma mulher resistia ao meu charme, mas como eu já disse ...  
Minha porta foi aberta bruscamente, não tive tempo de terminar meu pensamento.  
- ENTÃO NÃO FOI APENAS PELA HERANÇA DO SEU PAI QUE VOCÊ QUIS SE CASAR COMIGO,TAMBÉM TINHA UMA APOSTA PARA GANHAR?!  
- Hermione, não é o que você está pensando. – fiquei desesperado, senti que não teria tempo de me explicar.  
- CALE A BOCA! – e então, ela olhou para Blaise. – Lamento em informar Blaise, mas você realmente perdeu a aposta, porque eu me apaixonei por esse... por esse... CANALHA! E EU ACHANDO QUE VOCÊ TINHA SIDO COMPLETAMENTE HONESTO COMIGO.  
- Meu amor, calma! – tentei me aproximar, mas ela me repeliu.  
- NÃO ME CHAME DE AMOR! E tome, essas são as passagens da nossa lua-de-mel. Ache outra trouxa para ir com você.  
Naquele momento, ela saiu do meu escritório e da minha vida.


	6. Far Away

**_6 - Far Away_**

- Como você é teimosa!  
- Pára de encher Gina!  
- Não paro não! Não me conformo de você estar fugindo!  
- Não estou fugindo!  
- Imagina! – retrucou a ruiva irônica. – Você só está indo morar na França.  
Hermione rolou os olhos, estava cansada de discutir com a amiga.  
- Você sequer ouviu o que ele tinha a te dizer, Mione, está tentando falar com você há dois meses!  
- Eu também o acho inconveniente. Será que ainda não percebeu que eu não quero ouvi-lo?  
Gina urrou.  
- Você me tira do sério, Hermione! Custa ouvir o que ele tem a dizer?  
- Muito!  
- Eu não me lembrava que você era tão medrosa!  
- Pode falar o que quiser.  
As duas estavam na casa de Gina, Molly convidou Hermione para almoçar com eles, já que partiria à noite para a França, de onde dificilmente voltaria. Draco tinha tentado de tudo para que o ouvisse, mas ela não deu chances.  
- Vou te falar uma coisa, quando você conseguir enxergar o que está fazendo, vai ser tarde demais para voltar atrás.  
- Desde quando você virou psicóloga? Pensei que você tivesse se formado em jornalismo!  
- De tudo o que esse casamento te trouxe, sua ironia é certamente o que mais me irrita!  
Hermione rolou os olhos.  
- Já deram entrada no divórcio?  
Pela primeira vez Hermione deixou transparecer tristeza.  
- Pedi a McGonagall para entrar com o pedido para mim, já assinei os documentos, amanhã ela os levará para Draco.  
- Realmente está com pressa, a McGonagall é considerada a advogada mais rápida em divórcios. Mione você está fazendo uma burrada enorme!  
- Estou com pressa sim! Vou indo, Gi, tenho que tirar minhas coisas do escritório.  
- Às 18:00 eu passo na sua casa para te levar para o aeroporto! Desisto de você! – concluiu derrotada.  
Estava saindo quando Gina gritou: - E, logo mais, ele vai desistir também!  
center i This time, this place, misused, mistakes  
b Este tempo, este lugar, desperdícios, erros /b  
Too long, too late, who was I to make you wait  
b Tanto tempo, tão tarde, quem era eu para te fazer esperar/b /center /i  
Ela juntava suas coisas, seu coração estava apertado. No fundo não queria ir, mas se ficasse como seriam as coisas? Quanto tempo resistiria? Ele contaria novas mentiras e ela se iludiria mais uma vez, sabia que ia. A falta que estava sentindo dele a estava deixando louca, sentia-se vazia, não via mais graça em nada e nem ninguém, talvez a França fosse mesmo a solução. Estava absorta em seus pensamentos e não viu quando um homem moreno com ar imponente entrou em sua sala. Como era sábado, a secretária não estava lá.  
- Blaise! O que está fazendo aqui?  
- Estou, bem e você? – respondeu para provocá-la.  
- Perdoe a minha falta de educação, mas o que você faz aqui?  
De alguma maneira, ver Blaise a fez bem, era como se Draco estivesse próximo.  
- Vim saber se você vai continuar sendo cabeça dura ou se vai dar ao Draco pelo menos o direito de se explicar?  
- Eu não quero falar sobre esse assunto.  
- Meu Deus, eu fico me perguntando como meu amigo conseguiu achar uma esposa tão teimosa quanto ele! – comentou impaciente.  
Hermione não conseguiu evitar um sorriso.  
- Esse sorriso, por exemplo, você certamente adquiriu dele!  
- Chega Blaise! Já disse que não vou falar disso, hoje à noite estou partindo para a França.  
- Eu sei, e ele também sabe. – ela o olhou curiosa. – Está péssimo, não tem ido trabalhar e tem passado dos limites com a bebida. – ela arregalou os olhos, e Blaise completou. – Acredito que isso ele tenha aprendido com você. – concluiu debochado.  
Hermione corou.  
- O fato, Hermione, é que o Draco e eu realmente apostamos se ele iria ou não conseguir te conquistar, mas isso faz mais de um ano. O que você ouviu naquele dia, não foi tudo.  
- Eu não quero...  
- Ah, fique quieta! – ele bufou e Hermione se calou. – Eu tinha ido lá dizer ao Draco que a casa era dele, que ele tinha ganhado justamente, e ele me disse que não a queria, por já ter tudo o que precisava: você.  
Uma lágrima correu pelos olhos da castanha.  
- Também achei muito meloso.  
- Cale a boca Blaise! Foi lindo!  
- Vocês, mulheres, são tão previsíveis! – comentou sorrindo. – Mas isso não é de todo ruim, agora vá atrás dele, e diga que está tudo bem.  
- E-eu não v-vou.  
- COMO?  
- Ainda não consigo confiar nele.  
- Você é muito chata, não sei como ele te agüenta! Vamos lá Hermione, vocês não se casaram por amor, foi um acordo onde ele deixava você vencer o julgamento e com isso vocês se casavam, fazendo assim ele receber a herança. Ele nunca foi seu príncipe encantado!  
- Você não entende, as coisas mudaram. Eu me apaixonei. – ela fez uma pausa. – Ele poderia ter me contado da aposta. Você não tem idéia de como me senti!  
- Pois é. Ele também se apaixonou, e, além do mais, se tivesse te contado da aposta, você aceitaria? Do jeito que é teimosa, era capaz de se recusar a se apaixonar apenas para que ele não ganhasse a aposta.  
Vendo que ela não responderia, ele continuou:  
- Você não é capaz de perdoar?  
O silêncio dela fez com que se sentisse derrotado. Finalizou:  
- Se você mudar de idéia, ele vai estar no bar do The Landmark Hotel hoje.

_Just one chance, just one breath  
**Apenas mais uma chance, apenas mais um suspiro  
**Just in case there's just one left  
**Apenas um caso que foi deixado de lado   
**'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe...**_

Estava com Gina, Harry e Rony no aeroporto, e, para sua irritação, os meninos também estavam contra ela.  
- Hermione você está sendo cabeça dura.  
- Até você, Harry?  
- Sim até eu!  
Os três brigaram com ela boa parte do tempo, mas Hermione permaneceu impassível. Quando chegou a hora de embarcar, despediu-se dos amigos chorando.  
- Vou sentir falta de vocês.  
- Mione, pense bem...  
- Por favor, Rony, apenas me prometa que vocês vão me visitar.  
- Está bem, prometo que vamos.  
Já liberada pelo check-in Hermione ouviu Gina gritar:  
- Volte se sentir vontade! Tente vencer essa teimosia que te consome.  
Ela sorriu para a amiga e embarcou. Estava dentro do avião havia dez minutos, seu coração estava acelerado. Era como se estivesse deixando uma parte da sua vida para trás, ou melhor, sua vida inteira. Sabia que, se decolasse, não teria volta.  
- Atenção senhores passageiros, por favor, apertem os cintos, dentro de cinco minutos iremos decolar.  
A voz da comissária de bordo causou reações em Hermione, que sentiu o estômago queimar. Sua respiração ficou ofegante e, então, como se uma força maior a empurrasse, levantou-se num impulso.  
- Senhora, por favor, mantenha-se sentada e coloque o cinto.  
Estava andando depressa pelo corredor, com a comissária atrás dela.  
- Não, eu não vou fazer isso.  
- Senhora, nós estamos prestes a decolar. Por favor, sente-se e coloque o cinto. – retrucou a aeromoça.  
- Não vou decolar!  
- A senhora não pode mais sair, a porta já foi fechada! – um homem na faixa dos cinqüenta anos se apresentou. Era o comandante do avião. – O que está acontecendo aqui?  
- Eu quero sair!  
- Mas a porta foi fechada e o regulamento diz que...  
- DANE-SE O REGULAMENTO, ABRA A PORTA!  
- Não é possível.  
Hermione segurou o homem pelo colarinho e falou com uma mistura de pânico e ameaça na voz.  
- Se eu decolar nesse avião vou cometer o maior erro da minha vida. Eu preciso descer! Deixei meu marido por não pensar não ser capaz de perdoá-lo, mas eu o amo e não posso viver sem ele.  
- Deixe a mulher sair! Ela tem que ir ver o marido. – protestou um dos passageiros.  
- É deixa logo, além de tudo, estão atrasando o nosso vôo.  
Com os protestos dos passageiros, não restou opções ao comandante a não ser liberar Hermione. Ela correu até o saguão e encontrou Harry, Gina e Rony, que esperavam o avião, onde ela deveria estar, decolar.  
- Ei... – chamou-os, tentando recuperar o ar.  
- Hermione! – os três disseram sobressaltados.  
- Vocês me disseram que eu poderia voltar se eu quisesse. – ela parou, apoiando as mãos nos joelhos, tentando recuperar o ar. – Voltei! – concluiu abaixando os ombros.  
- Graças a Deus!  
Gina a abraçou e ordenou: - Vamos, o Draco deve estar mal agora pensando que você partiu.  
- E quem disse que eu voltei por causa dele?  
- Não me provoque, Granger! – Gina avisou ameaçadoramente. – Temos que descobrir onde ele está.  
- Senhora Malfoy, Weasley. – respondeu feliz. Ela sabia onde ele estava.

_ That I love you, I've loved you all along  
**Que eu te amo, eu sempre te amei   
**And I miss you, been far away for far too long  
**E eu sinto sua falta, estive afastado por muito tempo**   
I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go  
**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo, e que nunca partirá   
**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**Paro de respirar se eu não te ver mais** _

Ela chegou ao The Landmark Hotel, passou rápido pela recepção e foi direto ao bar do restaurante. Quando entrou ouviu um piano acompanhado por violinos tocando uma música harmoniosa. Procurou-o com os olhos, o lugar estava cheio. Pessoas sentadas conversavam e jantavam. Onde estaria? O restaurante era fabuloso. Próximo aos violinistas e ao pianista havia uma pista de dança, que estava vazia. Começou a andar sem rumo certo, quando avistou alguém muito loiro sentado próximo ao balcão. Um sorriso brotou em seu rosto e ela se aproximou.  
- Dança comigo? – perguntou próximo ao seu ouvido.  
Draco estava com os cabelos despenteados, vestia uma camisa verde de gola rolê e calça preta, como se não acreditasse ser a voz dela que tinha acabado de ouvir, ficou imóvel. Delicadamente, o virou e o puxou pela mão, conduzindo-o ao centro do restaurante.  
- Vou aceitar seu silêncio como um sim.  
Ela colocou as mãos dele em sua cintura e enlaçou o seu pescoço. A cor pareceu voltar ao rosto do loiro e um sorriso bobo brotou em seus lábios.  
- Não tem mais ninguém dançando.  
- E você se importa?  
- Você sabe que eu não me importo com o que os outros pensam, além do mais, com você eu dançaria até em um enterro.  
- Não precisa exagerar. – os dois sorriram francamente. – Quem te deu autorização para sair sem gel, com o cabelo assim tão sedutoramente desalinhado?  
- Não sabia que precisava de autorização.  
- Mas precisa, sou sua mulher, e te digo que você não pode sair assim quando não estiver comigo.  
Ele sorriu gostosamente, e quando voltou a fitá-la perguntou, com a expressão séria:  
- Você não devia estar a caminho da França? – ela acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – E o que te fez ficar?  
- Você não faz idéia?  
Ele sorriu.  
- Talvez sim, mas eu gostaria de ouvir.

_On my knees, I'll ask last chance for one last dance  
**De joelhos, eu pedirei uma última chance para uma última dança  
**'Cause with you, I'd withstand, all of hell to hold your hand  
**Porque com você, eu resistiria a todo o inferno para segurar sua mão**  
I'd give it all, I'd give for us  
**Eu daria tudo, eu daria tudo por nós  
**Give anything but I won't give up  
**Eu daria qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistiria   
**'Cause you know, you know, you know  
**Porque você sabe, você sabe, você sabe... **_

- Blaise. – ela fez uma pausa. – Gina, Rony e até o Harry.  
- Como assim? – perguntou confuso.  
- Eles me convenceram. – ele continuou a fitando sem entender nada, então ela prosseguiu. – Blaise me procurou hoje e me contou tudo o que aconteceu, me disse que você até desistiu da aposta. Devo dizer que você tem um amigo muito fiel.  
- Você também. Não sei se sabe, mas o Potter me fez uma visita logo após o término do nosso casamento. Agora não dá mais para ver, mas demorou até meu olho desinchar.  
- O Harry fez isso?  
- Sim. Mas então, o Blaise te convenceu... Como ele conseguiu isso? Acho que vou ter que ter algumas aulas com meu amigo sobre como lidar com você.  
Ela sorriu.  
- Ele foi até o meu escritório essa tarde, despejou um monte de verdades na minha cara e me fez enxergar o quão idiota estava sendo!  
- E foi só por isso que você voltou?  
- Você sabe que não! – sussurrou em seu ouvido. – Mas eu faço questão de dizer o porquê.

_That I love you, I've loved you all along  
**Que eu te amoeu sempre te amei**   
And I miss you,been far away for far too long  
__**E eu sinto sua faltaestive afastado por muito tempo  
**I keep dreaming you'll be with me, and you'll never go  
__**Eu continuo sonhando que você estará comigo e você nunca irá embora  
**Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore  
**Paro de respirar seeu não te ver mais**  
_

Draco tomou um pouco de distância dela, para poder ver a expressão em seu rosto enquanto falava.  
- Esse tempo todo que eu estive longe foi horrível, senti muito a sua falta, me sentia vazia e perdida. Queria saber o que  
tinha acontecido, mas tive medo de conhecer uma verdade dolorosa, uma verdade que eu não fosse capaz de aceitar. – ela suspirou. – Então decidi não ouvi-lo. Me perdoe, mas tive medo.  
- Você, com medo? – perguntou um pouco debochado. – Isso é novidade para mim.  
- Muitas coisas são novas para mim também e eu quero aprender a entendê-las com você. Ajudaria muito se não debochasse da minha cara por causa disso! – respondeu se fingindo chateada.  
- Isso quer dizer que você está voltando a ser minha esposa? – perguntou interessado, apertando-a mais forte pela cintura.  
- Você ainda me quer? – retrucou fazendo-se de vítima.  
- Você merece um castigo por ter me deixado sozinho! Acha que eu dispensaria essa chance? – retrucou com um sorriso malicioso.

_So far away, been far away for far too long  
**Tão longe estive afastado por muito tempo   
**So far away, been far away for far too long  
**Tão longeestive afastado por muito tempo   
**But you know, you know, you know  
**Mas você sabe , você sabe , você sabe... **_

A essa altura, muitos no restaurante prestavam atenção no jovem casal que preenchia a pista de dança, mas nem Draco, nem Hermione pareciam enxergá-los.  
- E qual castigo você pretende me dar? – perguntou marota.  
- Não sei, não sei! – parecia pensativo. – Tem que ser algo cruel, como o que você fez comigo.  
- Estou ficando com medo.  
- Isso é um bom sinal.  
- Draco!  
- Você concorda que merece ser punida por me fazer esperar? – ela acenou que sim. – Ótimo! A aceitação já é um grande passo, talvez eu não seja tão cruel.  
Ela foi beijá-lo, mas ele não deixou.  
- Ei! Esse castigo eu não aceito! Quero um beijo!  
- Muita calma mocinha! Estou pensando em uma maneira de te punir.  
- Sou realmente uma idiota, como acabei virando a vilã dessa história? – perguntou divertida.  
Ele riu.  
- Tenho os meus métodos. Acho que sei uma maneira de você se retratar.  
- E qual é? – perguntou animada.  
- Me perdoando por ter feito a aposta, por ter te feito sofrer e por aceitar que você estava partindo sem fazer absolutamente nada. Você acha que é capaz?

_I wanted, I wanted you to stay  
**Eu quis que você esperasse**  
'Cause I needed I need to hear you say  
**Porque eu precisava eu preciso te ouvir dizer  
**"That I love you I've loved you all along  
"**Que eu te amo eu te amei o tempo todo  
**And I forgive you for being away for far too long"  
** E eu perdôo você por ficar tão longe por tanto tempo"**_

- Eu te amo Draco! E por mais estúpido que você tenha sido eu te perdôo, porque entendo que você não era nada antes de mim.  
Respondeu tentando parecer séria, mas o brilho travesso em seu olhar não deixou que aquilo parecesse uma provocação.  
- Repete o que você disse. – pediu carinhoso.  
- Que você não era nada antes de mim? – perguntou se fazendo de desentendida.  
- Você sabe que não! Repete que me ama. – pediu sério. – Que eu não era nada antes de você não é segredo para ninguém.  
- Ah, meu amor!  
- Repete!  
- Só se você jurar não me deixar mais ir embora.  
- Eu juro, agora fala, preciso ouvir novamente.  
- Te amo muito, e minha vida não faz o menor sentido sem você!  
Draco a beijou intensamente. Um misto de desejo, saudades, paixão, amor e muitas outras coisas que nenhum dos dois conseguiram definir. Ficaram algum tempo daquela maneira, não queriam parar, era como se estivessem há anos separados.  
- Vamos para nossa casa?  
- Sim, sinto falta da nossa cama!  
- E eu com saudades do que fazemos nela. – respondeu malicioso.  
- Teremos todo tempo do mundo para matar nossas saudades.  
Durante o café da manhã estavam em total sincronia, tinham passado uma noite ótima e fizeram planos para que o dia fosse tão bom quanto poderia ser. Hermione estava terminando seu suco de laranja quando comentou:  
- Estive pensando, nós vamos sair em lua-de-mel.  
- Atrasados, diga-se de passagem.  
- Sim, bastante atrasados. Tínhamos pensado em ir para Fernando de Noronha, certo? – ele acenou com a cabeça. – Mas, pelo que entendi, você ganhou uma mansão na Malásia. – Draco engasgou com o suco de laranja. – Calma amor!  
- Você só pode estar brincando.  
- Não!  
- Mas eu não aceitei o prêmio por ter vencido.  
- Mas nosso amigo pode pensar que mudou de idéia.  
- Hermione! – advertiu com uma bronca.  
- É só de faz de conta! Nós dizemos que vamos ficar com a casa, ele entra em pânico e quando nós voltarmos dizemos que era apenas um empréstimo. – ela sorriu irradiando alegria. – Não é fantástico?  
- Querida, tenho feito mal a você!  
- Não diga bobagem! Você só me faz mal quando não está ao meu lado! Mas então, vamos fazer isso sim ou não? – perguntou contrariada por ele não ter gostado da idéia.  
Ele se aproximou, beijou-a com carinho e respondeu:  
- Como você quiser! Vou adorar ver a cara do Blaise. – retrucou sorrindo.

_So keep breathing 'cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
**Então continue respirandoporque eu não vou te deixar mais**  
Believe it, hold on to me and, never let me go  
**Acredite, me abrace e nunca me deixe ir."**  
_


End file.
